


A Beautiful Dream, Dyed In Colours Of Love

by LiNafied



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F, Florist AU, Soft & Platonic Relationships, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiNafied/pseuds/LiNafied
Summary: Stories of love, of affection, of dreams coming true.Stories of happiness.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn/Oh Seunghee, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Beautiful Dream, Dyed In Colours Of Love

Her nose was killing her. 

She could feel another sneeze coming up, brought up by her allergies as she, once again, forgot to take her antihistamines. 

Allergies

Ironic really, considering that she was working as a florist, surrounded by the beauty of the Garden of Eden, colours painting her every waking moment-

And pollen assaulting her sinuses every single day. 

She scowled at her phone, wondering if it was too late to change her line of work when SeungYeon walked in, giving her a look and a snort.

“Who put salt in your coffee this morning?”

She gave the other girl a glare, stifling yet another sneeze.

“I forgot to bring my antihistamines.”

SeungYeon clucked her tongue sympathetically but otherwise offered no real help. 

“You would think you’d keep an extra in your bag now.”

She moved next to SeungHee before stopping in her tracks, ducking under the counter as though she was looking for something. Used to SeungYeon’s antics by now, SeungHee merely swung on her swivel chair to one side, typing out a short message to Yeeun. 

“SeungHee, I thought Yeeun was opening the store with you.”

(Ah, so that was who she was looking for.)

SeungHee raised her brow, reading the reply that an extremely sleepy Yeeun had sent back to her and thought of her roommate who had stayed up the night before furiously trying to complete her college assignment. Clicking her tongue, she shot off another text to the younger girl before turning to address SeungYeon, a wide smile on her face. 

“We were early so I asked Yeeun to run to the cafe to get me a latte.”

SeungYeon gave her a look before shrugging, easygoing as always.

“Just tell her to hurry back.”

She paused, her hands hovering over the dockets for the day. 

“And maybe get me an Americano as well.”

SeungHee mock saluted her manager, earning a light punch on the shoulder before returning to her phone, thumbs flying across the keyboard. 

“And  _ try _ not to irritate the customers with another video of your niece, SeungHee.”

SeungHee’s thumb paused over the ‘send’ button, her neck cracking loudly from how quickly she turned her head.

“Sebin is  _ not _ irritating, you take that back!”

“Sebin isn’t irritating but you showing her off to everyone who comes into the store is!”

Faking a gasp, SeungHee made a huge show of deleting the message in front of SeungYeon who, in a stunning display of maturity, stuck her tongue out at her. 

“Just for that, I’m  _ not _ telling Yeeun to get your coffee.”

“I’ll steal yours.”

“I’ll sneeze my snot all over you.”

*

**YeBaby [7:30am]**

**Unnie!!! Why didn’t you wake me up!!!**

**OhDucky [7:30am]**

**You seemed tired. And I called you, didn’t I?**

**YeBaby [7:30am]**

**T_T I’m on the way now.**

**OhDucky [7:31am]**

**Go to the cafe and get me a latte, I told SeungYeon that’s where you were.**

**YeBaby [7:31am]**

**Okay~**

**YeBaby [7:32am]**

**Should I be worried that you’ve been typing for the past minute?**

**YeBaby [7:33am]**

**Hello?**

**OhDucky [7:33am]**

**If SeungYeon tries to steal my latte, I give you permission to dump the whole thing on her head. And don’t believe a word she says.**

**YeBaby [7:33am]**

**T_T Why does all the fun stuff happen when I’m not there?!?! Spill the tea later, sis.**

**OhDucky [7:33am]**

**I just told you to do that on SeungYeon’s head.**

  
  


**YeBaby [7:33am]**

**...We need another lesson on today’s youth, unnie.**

*

“Should I be worried that you’re sprawled over the workstation like that, without caring about your tattoo gun?”

Minnie carefully placed Sorn’s equipment away from the flailing girl, checking and sighing in relief that it wasn’t plugged in. After cleaning up, she peeked over Sorn’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the blackened mess on the piece Sorn was working on the entire afternoon, the commissioned piece barely recognisable after Sorn’s tantrum.

“I hope that’s not what you’re trying to tattoo on your client. You might get sued.”

Sorn let out a garble.

“I’m sorry, can you say that again? I don’t speak alien.”

Sorn wailed loudly and lifted her head, sending Minnie into a panic when she grabbed the younger girl by the collar, shaking her roughly as she complained. 

“I can’t draw!!”

“Okay, slow down- Sorn-”

“I’m a failure of an artist!”

“Sorn- Seriously, what the hell-”

“I can’t even draw a flower, what kind of artist am I?!”

As suddenly as she grabbed Minnie, she let the taller girl go, leaving Minnie to stumble slightly whilst she grabbed the paper that she was lamenting over. She shoved it at Minnie’s face, barely missing Minnie’s nose when the dark haired girl promptly backed up, her hands raised in the air in surrender, her back curved and bowed as though she was dealing with a wild animal.

“Look at it!”

Minnie nodded quickly.

“Yes! I see it!”

She ducked quickly when the piece of paper headed straight for her face, grabbing Sorn and shaking the older girl. 

“Girl, snap out of it!”

Sorn, being the troll that she is, does the exact opposite, making another wailing noise that was eerily similar to Ju-On, leaving Minnie to forcefully shut her mouth with her hand.

And as luck would have it, this was the sight that their store manager walked into, Yujin freezing at the sight of the two of them in a slightly (very) compromising position. Her eyes flickered from the arms Sorn had around Minnie’s neck to the arm Minnie had around the older girl’s waist and the hand on Sorn’s mouth. They kept staring at each other before Yujin turned back around, waving a hand over her head. 

“I’m going to come back later, have fun, kids.”

Minnie immediately let Sorn go, dumping her friend onto the ground heavily and forgetting that Sorn was still clinging onto her. They tumbled onto the ground together, Minnie screaming after Yujin who was shaking her head outside the store window. 

“It’s not what it looks like!”

*

“Yujin! What are you doing here?”

SeungHee looked up at the sound of SeungYeon’s voice, surprised and happy, as her girlfriend from next door walked into the store. The aforementioned girlfriend, Yujin, had her arms outstretched, her lips jutting out into a pout that had Yeeun pulling a face beside her. Joining the younger girl, SeungHee mimed gagging when SeungYeon immediately pulled the other girl into a hug, repeating her question from before.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you guys open already?”

Yujin was still making a pout, almost whining when she answered.

(SeungHee and Yeeun shuddered in unison.)

“I walked into my coworkers doing something that I wanted  _ no _ part of.”

SeungYeon’s brow furrowed.

“Sorn and Minnie? Really?”

SeungHee raised her eyebrow at Yeeun, who leaned in to explain, her tone fondly exasperated. 

“Sorn and Minnie work with Yujin unnie at the tattoo store.”

She tapped on SeungHee’s nose lightly, giggling when SeungHee moved to bite her. 

“You should know this, SeungYeon unnie talked about them enough.”

SeungHee shrugged, picking up her phone and swiping her thumb across the screen. 

“And we both know that SeungYeon’s words pass through my ears without touching anything between it.”

She suppressed a grin when Yeeun started laughing, the younger girl shaking her head at her, a hand coming up to rub at SeungHee’s cheek affectionately. She nuzzled back into Yeeun’s palm, used to the younger girl’s touchy antics before raising her voice towards the couple up front, startling the both of them out of the hug they had yet to end. 

“Will the lovebirds up front break it up? Or would you like to buy a bouquet?”

SeungYeon gave her a scowl but said nothing, turning back to Yujin with a soft look on her face. 

“I think it’s safe for you to go back.”

Yujin looked over SeungYeon’s shoulder, returning the wide ‘customer friendly’ grin SeungHee and Yeeun were sporting with one of her own before turning her attention back to SeungYeon.

“Yeah, I guess so. I’ll see you later?”

SeungHee looked back down just as they leant in, checking out her email pointedly even as Yeeun let out a low whistle, earning a finger from Yujin. They had another moment where they were sickeningly soft with each other before Yujin exited the store, leaving SeungYeon with SeungHee and Yeeun.

Who immediately started clowning her.

“Yujin, my love-”

“SeungYeon, I can’t another minute without you-”

“You guys  _ always _ do this!”

*

“So you’re telling me you guys  _ weren’t _ making out, you were staging an intervention for the spirit that possessed Sorn for that hot second.”

Yujin eyed the both of them warily.

Minnie nodded quickly, pushing Sorn’s face away when the blonde decided to make kissing motions towards her. 

“Yes - Seriously, Sorn, why are you like this - I wouldn’t touch her with a ten foot pole.”

Sorn pulled back, outraged, her jaw dropping open in aghast. 

“Excuse you, you’d be so lucky, I’m a catch!”

Yujin raised both her hands before they could evolve into yet another bickering match. 

“I only have the brain capacity to understand one sitcom a day from the both of you. Keep it for tomorrow.”

Sorn leant back into her chair, folding her arms grumpily while Minnie pouted, clearly unhappy that she was roped into this lecture with Sorn. Yujin waited for a moment before she directed all of her attention towards Sorn, her eyebrows meeting in the middle as she questioned the other girl. 

“So... why were you acting like you were possessed this morning?”

Sorn answered back grumpily, pointing at the blackened piece of paper on her work station with her chin. 

“I can’t draw flowers apparently.”

Yujin and Minnie stared at her, their eyes wide and in disbelief.

“That’s it?”

“You shook me like you were praying to the devil because you screwed up drawing a flower?!”

Sorn slumped down further, her lips pushed into a duck like pout. 

“It’s just not working, okay! I was up all night looking at pictures of flowers and like different flower arrangements but nothing is clicking!”

Minnie reached out hesitantly, only laying her hand on Sorn’s arm once she was sure that the other girl wouldn’t bite it off, leaving Yujin to raise her eyes to the heavens, already knowing what Minnie was about to say. 

“Honey-”

She waited for Sorn to look at her before continuing. 

“Did you try  _ going next door to the florist to look at flowers _ ?”

Sorn stared at Minnie blankly before answering flatly.

“There’s a florist next door?”

Minnie dropped her head into her hands, muttering into her palms. Sorn rolled her eyes at the younger girl before turning towards her friend, Yujin taking a deep breath before smiling at her, stiff and poised, clearly about to reach over and grab Sorn by the collar.

“Sorn, sweetie. SeungYeon works there.”

Sorn blinked once, twice-

“I’ve literally never heard of this in my life.”

“I told you this when she started working there! Like  _ last year _ !”

Sorn gave a playful shrug, ducking out of the way when Yujin jerked towards her, fingers clawing midair. 

“Yujin, name me one time I listen to you when you talk.”

Yujin mimed strangling her before taking another breath, forcing another smile on her face. 

“Please go next door before I kill you.”

*

In all fairness, Sorn did not start out the day wanting to annoy both Minnie and Yujin.

It was a bonus but it was not on her agenda. 

(So, she tends to get a little dramatic about things, with a little extra on the side but she honestly can’t help it.

Especially when it came to her art.)

But she did manage to annoy them and now she was exiled, so to speak, to go see flowers because Yujin and Minnie are of absolutely no help.

All before her lunch break. 

Sorn sighed and made her way next door, the supposed short walk feeling like a mile, her thoughts over the commissioned tattoo piece running through her mind. 

These thoughts, which had plagued her since the client had visited the store, the bane of her existence for three days, halted to a complete stop when she looked through the florist’s windows, wide and open, showcasing beautiful, colourful flowers-

And the image of a greek goddess coming to life behind the counter.

Sorn was constantly surrounded by beautiful things, even at her workplace, if she was being particularly soft and about ten feet away from Yujin but this-  _ this _ . This girl behind the counter, casually leaning against her head against the palm of her hands, twirling her pen between long, graceful fingers, her lips moving slightly, whispering words Sorn can’t hear-

This girl was a vision. 

Words failed her but the itch to draw this girl on paper clawed at her veins, the formation of an ancient city in her chest, warm, majestic and bewitching. Each breath she took coloured her lungs with splashes of paint, the colours of the flowers surrounding the girl, weaving a never ending movie into Sorn’s heart, her happy ending wrapped up in living art. 

So, in all fairness, she didn’t start her day wanting to annoy Minnie and Yujin. 

But she was glad she did. 

*

The bell on top of the door rang just as SeungHee was prepared to have a slow day, her earphones already in her ears, her pen poised over her notebook. Silently groaning, she pulled them out and plastered on her widest (fakest) smile, calling out to the customer who had just walked in. 

“Welcome to Peony For Your Thoughts!”

(Why did Yeeun have to go to class now? 

SeungHee can’t deal with people.

SeungHee  _ hates _ people. 

Even if they looked super cute in their blue cardigans and ripped jeans-)

“Let me know if you need any help.”

The blonde glanced at her, her eyes darting towards the ground and then back up at her face before nodding, silken gold falling over her shoulders smoothly, like a dance that only she knew. Sniffling softly, SeungHee turned back towards her notebook, eyeing her half written assignment, musical notes littering the page. She looked back up towards the customer, debating on whether she could get away with putting one earbud in when the girl called out to her, a sheepish look on her face. 

“I’m sorry but could you please help me?”

Muttering deep inside her heart (an art she had perfected over the course of working here), SeungHee pasted on her best smile and nodded, pushing away from the counter and heading towards the blonde. 

“What can I help you with?”

The other girl shuffled on her feet, raising her arm to push her hair away from her neck. SeungHee raised an eyebrow at the sight of black and blue lines marking her neck, woven together in an intricate design before the loop went downwards, the rest of the artwork hidden by her shirt. The girl, thankfully, didn’t notice her staring, poking at the petal of a red flower, her mouth twisted into a pout. 

“Is there any way I can get you to arrange the flowers together so I can see what colour goes well together?”

(Flower arrangements.

On a day where SeungYeon was out to lunch, Yeeun in class and Eunbin on the afternoon shift.

Kill her now.)

Her smile faltered slightly but she nodded, moving closer to the other girl. 

“Alright, is there anything in mind that you want to convey to the other person?”

The girl scrunched her face in confusion.

“Why would I want to convey anything to anybody?”

SeungHee’s eyebrow twitched once. She swallowed tightly and forced her words out through her teeth, gritting down to maintain her smile.

“Are they not a gift?”

The girl’s expression cleared up immediately and she let out a boisterous laugh, shaking her head quickly.

“Oh! No, no, no! No one to give flowers to. I just wanted to draw them.”

_ Then go to the Botanical Gardens _ .

SeungHee raised a hand and pressed it against her eyebrow briefly, checking to see if it hadn’t leapt off her face with how intently it was twitching. The blonde watched her in amusement, her lips pursed in a laugh that she held back in her throat, waiting patiently for SeungHee to respond. 

(SeungYeon better write that letter to management to give her a raise because she was  _ not  _ paid enough for this.)

SeungHee let out a breath through her nose and reached over to pull a couple of flower stalks from their buckets. 

“So do we have an idea of what kind of colour scheme you’re going for? Do we want big flowers or budding flowers? Anything with leaves or just petals? Do we need visible thorns?”

As she spoke, her hands moved automatically, arranging the flowers that she took in a simple bouquet, one of the few she could do without having to look it up on the internet. 

(Give her a word and she can write a dream out of it, pulling a person in so deeply that it was all they know by the end of the day. 

Art and colours on the other hand-

There was a reason why she wasn’t an art major.)

“Ohh, that is pretty.”

SeungHee blinked once, surprised at how easily the girl accepted the bouquet.

“You like it?”

She nodded, reaching out to press a finger to one of the petals.

“Yeah! Except-”

(Of course it wouldn’t be that easy.)

“Maybe a little more colour that pops? Do you have anything in blue or pink? This looks pretty but it probably wouldn’t transfer well on skin.”

SeungHee nodded, already mentally sweeping the floor for the flowers with that specific colour scheme, before her thoughts grinded to a halt after registering the end of the sentence. 

“I’m sorry but what are you transferring on skin?”

The blonde grinned, bright and blinding, the kind of light that was caught at the edge of a mirror, the sun coming up after a dark, cloudy day. 

“A tattoo!”

SeungHee paused for a moment. 

And then-

“Yeah, okay, that makes a lot more sense as to why you didn’t go to a garden to draw flowers.”

It drew a laugh from the blonde, her eyes slipping shut into crescents, the bright smile glowing, her joy infectious. SeungHee pursed her lips to keep from laughing, holding out the bouquet to the other girl and turning around. 

“Wait here, I’ll get those colours for you.”

*

Sorn stared after the florist, twisting her hands in her shirt as she followed the girl’s movement, utterly mesmerised by the way she made such simple movements look so graceful. She could already see how it would photograph, how the camera would capture the angle of her jaw, the bow of her lips, to the dusky shadows of her cheekbones. She can imagine the look from beneath her eyelashes, a present given to the audience, shuttered feelings that kept them chasing. 

She was a movie come to life, alluring and magnificent, better than any art Sorn could ever produce. 

“Are these bright enough for you?”

Sorn blinked, wondering just how she missed the florist walking back towards her before stumbling to answer, hoping that her nervousness didn’t show on her face. 

“Can you add them to the bouquet and let me see?”

The black haired girl raised an eyebrow at her before doing exactly so, gently pulling apart the stalks to fit the new flowers in. 

“How about this?”

(If Sorn were to be honest, she could care less about the flower arrangements and aesthetics.)

Sorn grinned, nodding her head quickly.

“Yeah! That looks great! How much is it?”

The girl’s right eyebrow went towards her hairline again. 

“You’re actually buying this?”

Already taking out her wallet, Sorn gestured for the florist to head towards the counter. 

“Yeah? How else would I be able to sketch them out...”

She trailed off, hoping that the girl would supply her with her name. 

The florist raised her eyebrow again, the right corner of her lip quirking up into a barely there smile. For a moment, Sorn thought that she wouldn’t give her name but the dark haired girl replied easily, moving behind the counter, her fingers trailing across the panel. 

“SeungHee.”

Sorn repeated the name, savouring the shape of it on her tongue. 

“SeungHee. Yes. I’m Sorn.”

She raised her hand to give SeungHee a handshake but the florist was busy tapping away at the keyboard, missing the gesture. She pulled her hand back quickly, flashing the girl another smile when SeungHee raised her head to look at her, her brow furrowed. 

“Sorry, did you need something else?”

_ Your hand would be nice _ .

Sorn shook her head, handing over her card when SeungHee showed the amount on the screen. She tapped it on the machine once, waited for it to beep before returning the card back to Sorn, a practiced smile on her face.

(What would her smile look like if she was smiling at Sorn as a friend?

How would it feel to receive a smile from her if Sorn was more than a friend?)

“Thank you. Please wait for a moment, I’ll wrap this up for you.”

SeungHee could have been tearing money in front of her, for all Sorn knew, and Sorn would still nod and smile like an idiot because that  _ face _ could start wars.

Especially one in her heart. 

“Here you go. Hope it’s enough for your tattoo.”

Sorn took the flowers with both hands, the silly smile still on her face. 

“Thank you for your time.”

SeungHee blinked and she shook her head.

“No problem, it’s what I do.”

Sorn smiled wider and hugged the flowers almost too tightly against her chest. 

“Still, thank you.”

This time, SeungHee managed a small smile, her entire face lighting up with just one small gesture. 

“Then, I guess, you’re welcome.”

Her eyes flickered over to the open notebook on the table before looking back towards Sorn, who took it as a signal to leave.

“I’ll just head on over back to my store. Thank you again!”

SeungHee waved her off, politely lowering her head as Sorn walked out of the store.

(It was alright. 

Another day.

Another time.

At least she knew her name now.)

*

What an odd person.

SeungHee watched as the blond left, her lips quirking upwards as Sorn waved through the window. She waved back, unaware of the smile on her face, shaking her head in amusement when the girl tripped, nearly dropping the flowers in her arms. A breath of laughter escaped past her lips and SeungHee folded her arms, leaning against the counter just as Sorn disappeared from view, still waving at SeungHee. 

A seriously weird person. 

But not terrible as far as customers went. 

SeungHee shrugged, sitting back down and gathering her earphones between her fingers. 

“At least she bought something.”

She put her earphones in her ears, tapping play on her phone and returned to her work, the words coming to her easier now. 

(At the back of her mind, the image of a smile remained.)

*

_ I’ve seen you before, in a dream, in another life, in another universe.  _

_ But right here, right now, you are looking at me, searching for an answer in my eyes, a conversation that could only be spoken between two hearts that knew each other so well, that when separated, strangers would feel pain.  _

*

Yujin eyed Sorn with a healthy amount of caution when the blonde returned, a sappy look on her face, flowers practically crushed in her grip, squished against her chest. She put her pencil down and clasped her hands together, speaking slowly and carefully.

“What do you have there?”

Sorn shot her a grin, wide and beautiful and Yujin was immediately on high alert. 

“Flowers.”

Yujin made a face.

“I can see that. But why do you look like an idiot?”

Sorn touched her face, her fingers lingering on her smile and she sighed dreamily, clearly lost in a movie of her own making. 

“I went to the florist.”

Minnie quipped up from her station, still bent over a sketch she had prepared for her next client. 

“We got that, move on.”

Sorn moved towards them, placing the flowers down onto the table gently and sat herself down heavily. Yujin continued to eye her before speaking up, knowing she will regret whatever it was that exited Sorn’s mouth. 

“And what happened at the florist?”

Sorn sighed again, plucking at the dying flowers with one hand, her chin resting on her other hand. 

“They have beautiful flowers  _ and _ hot people.”

There was a moment of silence in the store before Minnie spoke up again, a plea in her voice.

“I’m begging you, please think before you talk. You sounded like a fuccboi.”

Sorn snapped to attention, bringing a hand to her chest, an offended look on her face.

“The girl in the store was  _ very  _ pretty, I was complimenting her, thank you very much. On the other hand, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me we had such beauty just a few steps away from us.”

Yujin let out a breath before returning to her art, already ready to tune out the conversation.

“I honestly don’t know who you’re talking about-”

“Rude! There was a  _ goddess  _ right next door- Right, sorry, you only have eyes for MiYeon, my bad-”

“Hey! We’re just friends!”

“For now, you mean-”

“We were talking about you and your godd- I can’t say it, that’s so weird!”

“Hey, SeungHee is a goddess,  _ respect it _ .”

And she promptly lost the rest of the conversation, feeling a migraine setting between her eyes. 

*

SeungHee sneezed again, rubbing at her nose lightly. 

“Damn it.”

The bell on top of the door rang and Eunbin entered the store, a concerned look on her face.

“Your allergies are acting up again?”

SeungHee sniffled sadly. 

“It shouldn’t be, Yeeun gave me my medication.”

Eunbin moved to put her bag behind the counter, a mischievous smile on her face.

“Maybe someone is talking about you, that’s why you’re sneezing.”

SeungHee snorted, packing up her stuff and putting it into her bag. 

“Please, I’m not popular enough for people to gossip about me.”

She swung it across her shoulders and tugged on the strap, reaching over to ruffle Eunbin’s hair before stepping away from the counter.

“We had like three sales today so it shouldn’t be too much of an issue with the end of day accounts. And we haven’t watered the flowers in the back either, so that’s something to do before you close.”

Eunbin nodded absentmindedly, already pulling out her laptop from her bag.

“Got it, got it.”

“And tell Elkie that the Venus flytrap is for a client so she shouldn’t irritate it.”

“Yes, mother.”

SeungHee gave her a wave before exiting the store, taking in a deep breath when she stepped out into fresh air. A tension she didn’t know she was holding in her shoulders loosened and there was calm running through her veins, the sun hot on her face. Nodding to herself, she turned to make her way towards the university, a slight skip in her step, in a good mood for the day.

And her smile has not left her face yet. 

(And she still can’t figure out why.)

*

_ Sometimes, in creation, two souls are created together, nurtured together, growing together.  _

_ Maybe we were those two souls, written together in a love song that no one knew about yet. _

*

“Hey, Yujin, ready to go?”

Yujin fumbled with her bag, leaving Sorn to exchange a look with Minnie over the brunette’s head, the both of them stifling their laughter at Yujin’s non-coordination before going back to their respective work, Sorn and her terrible drawing of dying flowers, Minnie and the tattoo she was currently lining over her client’s back. 

(It’s been months since they started dating and they were still on that awkward honeymoon phase.

It would be cute but Sorn had seen enough of it to last her a lifetime.)

SeungYeon, on the other hand, looked completely enamoured, a smile on her face, her hand extended towards Yujin, waiting patiently for the girl to pack up her belongings. She was holding a flower in her other hand, a pretty yellow, as she always did when she came to pick Yujin up.

The sight of the flower reminded Sorn of something and she realised that there was an opportunity in front of her. 

(SeungYeon worked at the florist next door.

SeungHee worked at the florist next door.

Therefore-

Sorn was a  _ genius _ .)

She abandoned her flowers and her drawing, both mangled beyond recognition and walked past Minnie who was busy lining a client’s back. Her friend raised her head for a moment, eyebrows raised before returning to her work, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth. Sorn gave her a light pat on the back before walking past Yujin quickly, stepping over the magazines that she had stacked by her station. 

“SeungYeon!”

SeungYeon blinked in surprise, her hand drawing back.

“Yes?”

Ignoring all social cues, Sorn went straight into it.

“Do you know SeungHee?”

SeungYeon’s brows furrowed together momentarily before her expression cleared, though the confusion was still clear from behind brown eyes. 

“SeungHee as in my colleague SeungHee?”

Sorn nodded eagerly.

“Yeah! Are you guys friends?”

SeungYeon rubbed at the back of her neck gingerly, somewhat cautious in her answers.

“Yes...?”

Sorn clapped her hands together.

“Great! Could you tell me something?”

SeungYeon maintained the air of caution but nodded slowly.

“If I were to visit her over at the store, what should I bring?”

SeungYeon blinked, eyebrows raising dramatically before exclaiming loudly.

“Why would you be visiting her over at the store? Also, back up, how do you know her?”

Yujin threw an arm over Sorn’s shoulder, leaning against the blonde heavily as she grinned. 

“Someone went over today to get some references for a flower tattoo she has to do and came back with a bouquet and a crush, that’s how.”

Sorn could feel her face flushing but she didn’t react to Yujin’s words, only focusing on SeungYeon, whose face had twisted into a smile, small and mischievous. The smile widened when she spotted Sorn’s blush, a snort of laughter exiting her mouth before she could catch it. 

Sorn scowled at her but didn’t say anything.

(After all, she was an important source of information.)

Fortunately for her, SeungYeon didn’t follow the line of teasing that Yujin had thrown out, choosing instead to answer Sorn’s previous question.

“I guess you could bring her coffee? She loves it, she practically lives off it.”

Sorn’s eyes widened and she grasped SeungYeon’s hands tightly, shaking them roughly.

“Thank you, thank you!”

Yujin’s arm dropped to the side heavily when Sorn turned, moving back to her station and muttering under her breath. 

Tomorrow would be a good day.

*

(She didn’t notice SeungYeon smiling widely or Yujin whispering.

“You’re not going to tell her that SeungHee likes lattes?”

“Nah, where’s the fun in that?”

“True.”)

*

SeungHee responded automatically when she heard the bell atop of the door ring, looking up as she did. 

“Welcome to Peony For Your Thoughts!”

And promptly had to stifle a snort of surprise when she saw Sorn walking in with a huge smile, her fingers wrapped around a coffee cup. Placing her pencil down between the pages of her notebook, SeungHee closed it neatly before speaking, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. 

“You’re back. Did you need more flowers?”

The blonde’s smile widened and she nodded, placing the coffee cup on the counter. 

“I thought I’d get more references before actually putting ink on someone’s skin. And-”

She pushed the cup closer towards SeungHee, laughing when SeungHee looked down at the drink and then looked back up, her mouth twisted into a confused pout. Her eyes curved, twinkling with the same intensity as the smile on her lips and Sorn continued her sentence. 

“I wanted to get this for you.”

For the first time in a long time, SeungHee was speechless, utterly confused at this sudden show of generosity. She blinked once, twice before putting a finger on the lid, the condensation of the cold drink wetting the tip. 

“You got an iced mocha for me?”

(What kind of person bought drinks for strangers? 

_ Oh my god, is she going to get kidnapped _ ?)

There must have been another question laced with her words because Sorn started flapping her hands, a nervous laugh exiting her mouth.

“I hope it’s not too weird? You were really helpful yesterday, I just thought-”

She gestured to the drink helplessly, leaving SeungHee to feel a little bad.

(Maybe she wasn’t going to get kidnapped.

Maybe she had an active imagination.

It wasn’t a crime.)

Pulling the cup towards her, the heavy feeling in her chest lifting together with the smile that brightened on Sorn’s face, SeungHee nodding once.

“People don’t usually get me drinks because I made them a bouquet so thanks, I guess?”

And because she was raised with  _ manners _ , SeungHee pushed down the grimace that was sure to come with the first taste of the drink. She braced herself for the spread of burnt chocolate, milk, and absolutely  _ no _ coffee, swallowing with some reluctance before giving Sorn a smile. 

(She wanted to scrub her tongue.)

Sorn looked at her expectantly, her teeth peeking from behind her lips slightly.

“How was it?”

SeungHee gave a shrug, making sure to keep the gesture light.

(After all, Sorn didn’t know.)

“It’s a little sweet but it’s okay.”

Sorn’s eyes narrowed slightly but she didn’t say anything. She smiled again and clapped her hands together, turning back around to the store. 

“So, what kind of flowers and colour combinations can we try today?”

SeungHee abandoned the drink on the counter, shaking her head in amusement. 

“So I was thinking...”

*

(And when Yeeun found her smiling to herself while trying to finish her assignment, she could only shrug.

She can’t explain how Sorn managed to make her day a good one but it was a feeling she kept in the corner of her ribcage anyways.)

*

_ Maybe you’d be the one that I’d run away with, to have adventures with, to eat at road stops where we would sit on top of our car to wish upon shooting stars that lit up the night sky. _

*

“You’re back again?”

Sorn held up her sketchbook and another cup of coffee.

“Yeah! I thought it would be easier to sketch them in store.”

SeungHee eyed the drink in Sorn’s hand.

“And you’re bribing me with coffee to let you do that?”

Sorn laughed, nodding eagerly.

“Yeah! I got you a caramel macchiato today.”

SeungHee took the drink with one hand, gesturing to a corner with the other, a teasing smile on her face.

“You can sit there, that way you won’t disturb anyone.”

“You get a lot of customers?”

“I meant me.”

“Oh.”

*

Sorn didn’t even get to say anything when SeungHee questioned her immediately, barely giving her enough time to even close the door. She looked so offended that Sorn wanted to go on her knees and apologise for any slight, her eyes trained on the cup Sorn was holding. 

“What is that you have in your hand?”

Sorn glanced at the frappuccino and then back at SeungHee, feeling very intensely like she committed a grave sin. She swallowed tightly and answered, taking a step back subconsciously.

“A frappuccino?”

SeungHee smiled, a close lipped smile that had Sorn feeling like she just got cornered by a shark.

“You’re not thinking of giving that to me, are you?”

Sorn held it out, a weak laugh lacing her shaky words.

“It’s the bribe for today?”

If it was possible, SeungHee looked even more offended, her nostrils flaring and her mouth set in a pout. She gestured to the drink, suddenly ten times more energetic than Sorn had ever seen her. 

“That isn’t even coffee!”

Sorn spluttered uselessly.

“It’s an espresso frappuccino? It has coffee in it?”

SeungHee’s face pulled into a grimace and she took a step away from Sorn, as though the drink was about to leap in her face and attack her. 

“Do I look like a white girl to you?”

Sorn squinted, squeaking softly.

“No?”

SeungHee folded her arms, her foot tapping away on the floorboards.

“Then you better get that monstrosity that they call coffee out of my face before I make you wear it.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

*

(SeungHee just had a lot of feelings about overly sweet drinks disguised as coffee, okay?

Mainly that she felt it shouldn’t exist.)

*

Today will be the day.

Today will be the day that she finally got SeungHee’s coffee order right.

(And it wasn’t because she was running out of coffee related drinks on the menu either.)

It wasn’t like she didn’t notice the way SeungHee had grimaced, albeit very subtly, whenever she drank whatever concoction Sorn had bought for her. It was hard not to notice, when Sorn spent almost all her time cataloguing the different ways SeungHee smiled, frowned, laughed-

(She just spent a lot of time looking at SeungHee.

Sue her.

The girl was a  _ work of art _ .)

But the point was she  _ knew _ what SeungHee looked like when she was happy about something and she had not been happy with any of the drinks she had bought for her.

(She really should have asked SeungYeon what SeungHee’s preferred order was.

But she also really wanted to see the expression on SeungHee’s face when she got it right.)

And therefore, today, in her hand-

“What is that?”

Sorn held the drink out, smiling her squishiest smile, that one smile that always had SeungHee softening even if the other girl didn’t know and answered.

“Vanilla sweet cream cold brew.”

SeungHee had a cautious look on her face but she took the drink, using her other hand to guide the straw to her mouth. Sorn waited with bated breath, her eyes widening as she watched SeungHee’s face, taking in the way her eyes had fluttered and the slight tug of her lips.

“Still a little sweet but it’s better than that monstrosity you brought the other day.”

Sorn pulled a face immediately.

“Will you ever let me live that down?!”

“No.”

*

Maybe today was not that day but it was still better than the other days.

Sorn will get it right one day.

*

SeungHee had come to accept that her life now revolved around taking care of Yeeun, squealing over the latest video of Sebin sent over by her sister, annoying SeungYeon and-

The bell on top of the door rang, opening to reveal a grinning Sorn, a sketchbook cradled in her arms, a familiar coffee cup in her hand.

-dealing with this one customer that bought _ nothing _ but somehow managed to order almost everything on the Starbucks menu for SeungHee.

(She could just buy  _ one _ flower and SeungHee would let her sit in the store.

But no.

Sorn insisted on this coffee parade.)

SeungHee smiled, a wider smile than she would usually give a customer, and tilted her chin towards the cup, not even caring enough to get up from behind the counter. 

“So what do we have today?”

Sorn’s face lit up, eyes curving and cheeks raising, placing the cup in front of SeungHee gently. 

(She was always so gentle, no matter how snarky SeungHee was. 

Soft and gentle, with a smile on her face that songs were written for, a gift in hand for SeungHee every time. 

If SeungHee was a little less jaded, she would probably appreciate it more.)

“I got a vanilla latte today!”

SeungHee raised a brow, internally wincing.

(So  _ close _ .)

As always, SeungHee took the drink with a small whisper of thanks and drank it because she was raised with  _ manners _ and she doesn’t reject gifts. 

(Especially if said gift came from someone so endearing.)

She took a sip, barely holding back a wince at the sweetness spreading across her tongue, tilting her head at Sorn who had planted herself in that one corner she had claimed for herself. She watched the artist carefully, taking in the delicate sketches on various pages as Sorn flipped to a new page, leaving behind an intricate picture of woven vines and morning glories behind. 

She frowned, doing a mental take of the days Sorn had visited the store, a question pressing at the back of her teeth.

“How long does it usually take for you to finish a tattoo? It’s been three weeks and you’re still doing sketches.”

Sorn jerked, her pencil almost falling to the ground before she managed to save it. She directed a smile at SeungHee, awkward and out of place, a shaky laugh exiting past her lips.

“I’m just a perfectionist. I don’t want to put something weird on someone, you know? It’s permanent, after all.”

SeungHee took her time to digest Sorn’s words, noting the way the blonde had avoided her eyes while speaking. 

But she wasn’t one to pry so she nodded, taking another sip of the too sweet latte.

(Her  _ poor _ latte.)

“Makes sense.”

She paused, brow furrowing, leaving Sorn to stare at her wide eyed. Letting out a sigh, SeungHee rested her chin on her free hand and spoke mournfully.

“Does that mean I have to put up with you for an indefinite amount of time?”

Sorn put an exaggerated pout, her lower lip jutting out dangerously.

“Why do you sound like you’re sick of me?”

“I see you more than I see SeungYeon. And she  _ works _ here.”

Sorn grinned, placing both her hands on her cheeks. 

“Yeah, but I’m a lot cuter to look at, don’t you think?”

SeungHee snorted, the left corner of her lips tugging upwards. 

“Sure, if you like that sort of thing, I guess.”

Sorn pouted again, squishing her face into a sort of pouting blowfish.

“My face will grow on you, I’m sure of it.”

SeungHee looked back down at her notebook, humming in response.

“Like a fungus, maybe?”

She grinned when Sorn let out a squawk of protest, words flowing onto the page, poetry in motion, faster and easier than SeungHee had ever written before. 

*

_ Some songs were ruined when people walked out of my life.  _

_ But maybe you can bring the magic back in them, with the starlight that made up your smile, with the warmth of the sun in your touch, with the whisper of the sea in your words. _

*

Sorn entered her own store, sketchbook in hand and a smile on her face, one that never left even when Yujin started to tease her, the taller girl sprawled across the sofa with her own sketchbook propped on her thighs. 

“So... what flowers did you draw today?”

Sorn stuck her tongue out at Yujin, heading towards her station, slotting her book in the empty space next to her set of drawers. 

“I drew irises today, okay? I didn’t spend my entire time just staring.”

A new voice piped up from behind her, Sorn jumping on the spot in surprise.

“Who were you staring at?”

She turned to find MiYeon perched on Minnie’s chair, one arm extended out and covered with purple geometric shapes, courtesy of Minnie running her sharpie onto MiYeon’s pale skin. Sorn patted her chest once, twice before answering, completely sidestepping the question with one of her own. 

“How long have you been here? You scared the shit out of me!”

Minnie made a sound when MiYeon made to move, leaving the other girl to sit as still as she could while she replied Sorn, a raised eyebrow aimed in her direction. 

“I’ve been here even before you came through that door. Who were you so caught up with that you didn’t see me sitting here?”

Minnie snorted, almost lining the back of MiYeon’s hand by accident, spilling the beans even before Sorn could get a word out. 

“A flower next door.”

MiYeon tilted her head, careful in her motions as Minnie’s hand travelled up her arm, purple lines bright against white skin. Sorn took a moment to appreciate how good it looked and contemplated actually convincing MiYeon to get a tattoo before her thoughts swerved straight back to SeungHee and the pale expanse of untouched skin. She thought of the way vines would twist around SeungHee’s wrists and flowers drawing a path up her neck-

“Sorn is thinking of getting a flower?”

MiYeon’s voice cut through her thoughts, pulling her out of her daydream of running a paintbrush on the canvas of wishes she wanted for SeungHee. 

She opened her mouth to answer but Yujin beat her to it, a mischievous smirk on her face. 

“She’s definitely thinking of  _ getting _ a flower.”

The older girl waggled her eyebrows at MiYeon, who in turn, returned it with an extremely confused expression before turning to Minnie with a question in her eyes. Minnie, whom Sorn has never seen say no to MiYeon, answered immediately and succinctly, hiding her blush beneath her bangs, focusing her eyes on the drawing on MiYeon’s arm instead of MiYeon’s face.

(You’d think after fifteen years of friendship, Minnie would be able to withstand the sheer power that was MiYeon’s visuals.

But then again, Sorn was always hopelessly optimistic. 

Even when it came to Minnie’s ability to look at MiYeon in the eye.)

“Sorn likes the part timer working in the florist shop next door.”

MiYeon blinked once, probably surprised before returning her attention to Sorn, a growing smile on her lips. 

“Really?”

Again, before Sorn could say anything, Yujin answered on her behalf, turning her body so that her head was hanging off the side of the sofa, long hair skirting on the floor. 

“Yeah! It’s really cute too, she brings a different cup of coffee  _ every day _ just to go see her.”

Sorn watched, mouth open, aghast and horrified when MiYeon stopped Minnie from her ministrations, twisting around so that she could face Yujin. 

“That’s really cute! How long has she been doing this for?”

Yujin made a huge show of counting off with her fingers before speaking.

“It’s been three weeks since she’s decided to buy out the entirety of the Starbucks menu for SeungHee.”

MiYeon’s grin widened slightly before fading, a thoughtful expression decorating the lines of her face and the corners of her mouth. Sorn frowned at the response, and against her better judgement, edged closer towards MiYeon who was thinking with pursed lips.

She didn’t even have to open her mouth to ask what it was that had MiYeon thinking so deeply when the younger girl spoke, surprising all three workers in the store. 

“When you say SeungHee, did you mean Oh SeungHee?”

Sorn recovered first, stumbling over her words in her haste to learn more about SeungHee.

(Like how this was the first time she has ever heard of the girl’s last name.)

“About yay high, shoulder length hair, jawline that can cut glass?”

MiYeon did her one better, grabbing her phone off the counter by Minnie’s slack hand and scrolling through her gallery. She stopped on a picture before turning her phone towards Sorn, leaving Sorn with an intense feeling of jealousy at the fact that MiYeon had a  _ selfie with SeungHee _ .

“SeungHee unnie, right?”

_ UNNIE _ ?

But because Sorn was the epitome of an adult, she swallowed the fire that she would have inevitably blown out from her mouth and replied calmly, her teeth gritting into a smile. 

(And also because Minnie had recovered from her shock to shoot Sorn a glare from behind MiYeon’s back.)

“Yes. How do you know her?”

MiYeon slipped her phone into her pocket, leaving Sorn to mourn the loss of a pouty faced SeungHee. 

“I was telling Minnie about it the last time I was here, she is my TA for my current course in music composition. She’s really amazing and-”

She paused for a moment before continuing, her lips ticking upward nervously.

“I’m actually surprised that she drank all the different coffee you got for her. SeungHee unnie only ever drank lattes. You can say she has a single minded obsession with caffeine being with milk and only milk.”

There was a moment in life when one could actually hear the world shattering around them. 

This was the moment that Sorn heard, glass breaking around them, a fourth wall breached, the sound of her wallet crying, the sound of the wailing in her head that came with the anxiety that accompanied each coffee cup-

Sorn stood up immediately and stalked out of the door, not even caring to ask how MiYeon knew that bit of information. 

Instead, she marched right back next door, intent on seeing SeungHee.

*

MiYeon turned to Yujin, her lips pinched into a tight line. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

Yujin shook her head, still dangling the wrong way around on the sofa.

“Nah. You just ruined the three week prank SeungYeon and I had going on with SeungHee’s coffee preferences but other than that, it’s fine.”

Minnie cleared her throat loudly behind MiYeon.

“I’m more interested in how you knew SeungHee’s coffee order.”

MiYeon’s cheeks dusted pink immediately, the brunette lowering her eyes and looking straight at the floor instead of the two very interested individuals staring at her. 

“I told you! She’s my TA.”

Yujin snickered.

“Must be an interesting TA because I definitely don’t care enough about mine to know his coffee order.”

MiYeon’s blush deepened further.

“She’s just really cool!”

While she defended herself towards a cackling, behind her, without her noticing, Minnie pouted deeply, lower lip trembling. 

*

It was a great day.

Sorn came and went, Yeeun was on her way to the store to take over for the closing shift and SeungHee had managed to finish her assignment for the week, music notes littering the page as though she was possessed by Beethoven himself. The coffee that she got today wasn’t half bad and her sister sent her a new video of Sebin and her favourite student from her tutorial class had submitted her summary reading early.

So, today was a great day.

(And then-)

“Oh SeungHee!”

She jumped in her seat, almost sending the (thankfully) empty cup of coffee flying across the counter. She scrambled to keep it upright, fingers denting the plastic, the sound of the crinkle echoing loudly in the aftermath of the shout earlier. Once SeungHee was sure that everything was in order, she turned towards the intruder, a surprised frown spreading across her face when she spotted Sorn standing at the door, huffing heavily, a finger pointed straight at her. 

“Sorn?!”

The blonde stomped over to the counter, poking her finger into SeungHee’s shoulder. 

“Ow! What the heck!”

Sorn’s face was twisted into a frown, cheeks flushed with either anger or exertion and she spoke loudly, leaving SeungHee to take a step backwards. 

“Oh SeungHee! You are so mean!”

SeungHee blinked, utterly blindsided by this version of Sorn. 

“What- Why am I- Hold on, how did you know about my last name?”

Sorn paused for a moment before waving a hand. 

“A friend of a friend told me- But that’s not the point! Why didn’t you tell me that you only drank lattes!?”

SeungHee blinked and then laughed softly, reaching over to press her fingers into Sorn’s wrist. She wrapped them around a thin hand and pulled Sorn’s offending arm down, leaving them swinging between their two bodies. 

“You never asked? Plus you were always so earnest giving them to me, I felt really bad.”

Sorn looked down at their hands, her fingers twitching in SeungHee’s hold, red painting the tips of her ears. She cleared her throat, looking away, too quick for SeungHee to catch the expression on her face, speaking to the flowers placed next to them. 

“I can’t believe I spent a fortune on drinks you hated.”

SeungHee chuckled, swinging their hands together. 

“Could’ve asked before you spent that fortune.”

“My wallet is crying, Oh SeungHee.”

“You have a mouth for a reason.”

SeungHee grinned when Sorn gaped at her, the blonde clearly at a loss for words. They maintained eye contact for a moment before Sorn took a step back, face red and eyes darting about, breaking their handhold with that motion. She wiped her hands on her jeans, backing away from SeungHee abruptly, leaving SeungHee to laugh yet again at her flustered expression. 

“A-anyways! You’re mean! Just for that, I’m going to add caramel into your latte tomorrow!”

Her cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling but SeungHee paid it no mind, waving a hand at the retreating Sorn. 

“See you tomorrow then.”

Sorn stuck a tongue out at her, opening the door and slipping past Yeeun. The taller girl glanced over to the blonde before looking back at SeungHee, an eyebrow raised in her direction. 

“Unnie?”

The door closed with a solid thud.

“Don’t worry, that’s just Sorn.”

Yeeun placed her bag underneath the counter, her mouth pursed in question. 

“The same Sorn that has been giving you all those coffee?”

“Yep.”

“But she was... jumpy?”

SeungHee grinned, reaching over to ruffle Yeeun’s hair fondly. 

“She found out that I only drink lattes.”

Yeeun nodded to herself sagely.

“Ah, that explains it.”

*

She held SeungHee’s hand.

_ Oh my god, she held SeungHee’s hand _ .

She pressed her hand to her right cheek, unable to stop the grin from taking over her face. 

Behind her, Yujin whispered loudly, the chair creaking as she leaned into Minnie and MiYeon’s space. 

“Is anyone else a little creeped out by Sorn’s face?”

Minnie looked up, gave Sorn a glance and then looked back down, more interested in MiYeon’s hands. 

“Isn’t that just her normal face?”

MiYeon giggled, curling her fingers around Minnie’s.

“Something cute must have happened!”

Yujin raised her voice slightly.

“Yeah, I  _ wonder what happened _ .”

Sorn ignored all of them, still utterly amazed at the fact that she had held hands with SeungHee.

Today was a great day.

*

(On her table, her sketchbook laid open, filled with different flowers, red and blue and yellow and pink, filled with colours that SeungHee had brought into her life, twisting a black and white word into a technicolour movie, filled with bright lights and glittering places, of promises and happy endings.

In her sketchbook, unbeknownst to her, laid an outline drawn with love, to one day become a movie that would capture hearts and steal glances, stopping everyone in their tracks with the sheer epicness of a story.)

*

And just like that, they were friends.

It was sudden and surprising, at least not as quickly as it did. 

But Sorn didn’t question it, preferring to relish in the sight of SeungHee  _ finally _ not giving her a practiced customer service smile but a real one instead. 

(There were some days that SeungHee didn’t smile at all or gave a ghost of a smile that was reminiscent of a painting that was half done, never completed but never any less beautiful.

It was painful to see, especially when Sorn can’t glimpse through the shuttered windows of her eyes to find an explanation, when Sorn couldn’t do a single thing to bring a smile back to her face.)

She had finally dropped the pretense of needing to do a sketch as a reason for coming over, even when Yujin teased her about the final product being the best thing she has ever tattooed on someone, choosing to walk in at any time of the day with a coffee cup in hand. 

(But she still took her sketchbook over, terrified of the day that SeungHee would finally call her creepy.)

And every day, depending on the time, SeungHee would greet her, earphones in her ears, a notebook that held words that Sorn has never read and a hand outstretched for a coffee order she finally got right.

(On some days, particularly after days SeungHee teased her a little too much, she would add syrups to the order, cackling madly when SeungHee gave her a betrayed look.

But SeungHee always finished her drink, with a grimace, with a wince, but always emptied, soft gratitude painted on her face, shadowed by the light of the store, immortalised amongst the flowers.)

And from coffee, they graduated to having meals together, awkward at first but soon became easy and joyous. There was a leisurely way that SeungHee took to life in general, stemmed from being jaded about almost everything that she could care less and it translated into the most deadpan jokes Sorn has ever heard in her life. It was nothing, in the grand scheme of things, but to Sorn, SeungHee was a comedic genius because there was no helping the laughter that always followed SeungHee’s comments about everything and anything. 

But despite her demeanour, the girl was also very attentive and compassionate, especially towards people who were important to her. 

One was Yeeun.

The other, surprisingly, was MiYeon. 

And it wasn’t that she was dismissive of everyone else, Sorn has personally seen SeungHee bring soup for SeungYeon who had come down with the flu, even if the older girl would deny it till her dying day. 

It was just-

There was a certain tenderness that SeungHee treated them with, a sort of softness that never showed unless she was around them. There were soft touches and gentle kisses to temples, a kind look that spoke volumes, questions about their day, their health, their  _ everything _ . It was the way SeungHee would abandon that notebook of hers, closed words that she only shared with Yeeun and MiYeon, a smile directed in their direction, a smile that Sorn had catalogued in her mind, tattooed on her heart but never received.

So, they were friends now.

But Sorn, even after the laughter SeungHee had given her, even after knowing the other girl, even  _ after _ being friends unconventionally-

Sorn wanted  _ more _ .

*

“How did you get so close to SeungHee?”

It was one of the rare days that MiYeon wasn’t attached to Minnie’s hip as the other tattoo artist had a last minute client who walked in with an emergency touch up. It left the younger girl floundering in the store, unwilling to leave without talking to Minnie, yet uncomfortable in a setting that she was still not used to, despite spending almost all of her free time here. 

(Let it not be said that Sorn didn’t take opportunities.)

MiYeon looked up from her sketchbook, her pencil paused midway, mouth parted slightly. 

“Unnie?”

Sorn nodded, waiting patiently for MiYeon to close her book. 

“It just... sort of happened? It isn’t an interesting story.”

Sorn tilted her head to one side, setting aside the drawing she was working on, watching as MiYeon’s lips turn downward slightly.

“I’m sorry, is it a bad memory?”

MiYeon blinked once before a smile took over her face. She shook her head resolutely, fingers clenched on the table. 

“Of course not! SeungHee unnie is the best.”

She paused, as though picking the right words to follow up. 

“I’m- I’m not very well liked in class. By the girls, I mean. They have issues with the boys that try too hard to attract my attention-”

Sorn cut in angrily.

“How is that your fault?!”

MiYeon’s lips quirked upwards.

“That’s what unnie said as well.”

MiYeon pushed her pencil on the table, watching it roll for a moment before speaking.

“It wasn’t bullying but they weren’t very nice. And I guess unnie got fed up with it because she called them out during class.”

Sorn laughed with MiYeon, already imagining the scene in her head. 

(Headstrong and protective.

How very like SeungHee.)

“Not very professional of her, is it? That’s going to affect her score come review season.”

MiYeon let out another breath of laughter. 

“I don’t think it will. Unnie is one of the most popular tutors in the course. Everyone scrambles for her tutorial times, even if she says it’s because it’s late enough in the day that people don’t have to wake up at crack ass of dawn.”

She turned her head towards the table again, dragging the pencil across the surface. 

“It stopped after that. And I went to thank unnie for it.”

(MiYeon, with her soft voice and mild demeanour, going up to SeungHee to thank her.

It made for a very cute picture.

It also felt very much like a scene from a drama.)

“And then what happened?”

MiYeon looked up, a grin on her face.

“She told me to get her a latte if it was really bothering me that she did that. And after that-”

The dark haired shrugged, the grin softening down to a fond smile, her eyes glazing over. 

“We just clicked? Unnie’s really nice, despite how she wants to come off as and she really listens whenever I have problems with Mi- With anything, really.”

(Sorn noticed the slight gloss over the name that was sure to be the person sitting on the other tattoo station, blonde streaked and whiny, constantly clamouring for MiYeon’s attention while simultaneously acting like she didn’t want it.

Once again, Sorn wished her friend would just stop being a coward.

But that was a problem for another day.)

Sorn reached over, patting MiYeon’s head once. 

“It sounds like you made a good friend.”

MiYeon cooed happily from the attention, always content to receive any form of affection.

“She is!”

And then a devilish smirk crossed her face. 

“That’s why I’m rooting for you!”

(Why this little-)

*

(But to have someone root for her-

It felt warm inside.

It felt like she could finally gather the courage to ask SeungHee out.)

*

(Or not.)

*

SeungHee sneezed again, covering her face in the crook of her elbow, chopsticks darting upwards and nearly upending her bowl of noodles. In front of her, Sorn watched her with an amused expression, her spoon paused midair, other hand reaching for the tissue box. 

“I honestly don’t get it. Why do you work here if you’re allergic to pollen?”

SeungHee rubbed at her nose gingerly, her chopsticks abandoned for the tissue that Sorn held out to her. 

“It’s easy. And good money. And the hours are flexible enough that I have time to go to class and finish projects and still have time to sleep.”

Sorn nodded, her lower lip protruding into a pout. 

“You’re a student at Liaison? I assume so because MiYeon said you were her TA.”

SeungHee disposed of the tissue into the bin placed next to the counter, adjusting herself in her seat slightly. 

“Yeah. What about you? You seem to have a lot of free time, being here and at the tattoo parlour so often.”

Sorn laughed, eyes curving prettily, blonde strands catching the light and shining gold. 

(SeungHee found herself catching pieces of dreams from the sight.)

“I’m also a student at Liaison. My course is quite flexible, a lot of practical work, which opens up more time for me at the tattoo parlour and other things.”

SeungHee’s brow furrowed, the dark haired girl tilting her head to one side. 

“What are you studying that is that flexible?”

Sorn grinned, neatly placing her spoon in the takeaway box. 

“Film and video production.”

SeungHee thought for a moment.

“It suits you.”

Sorn beamed in response, her finger tapping on her spoon. 

“What about you?”

“Music composition and production.”

“Ooooh...”

Sorn trailed off, her eyes darting to the ever present notebook placed by SeungHee’s elbow. Instinctively, SeungHee pulled the notebook off the counter and placed it in the open drawer next to her, ignoring the pout Sorn had sent in her direction. 

“Nope.”

“Come on! I’m sure you have like a million amazing stuff written in there.”

“Thank you. Still not showing it to you.”

“Why not?”

“Are you going to show me the videos you made?”

“...Fair point.”

*

(What SeungHee doesn’t say is that there were words that were written without her permission, a muted letter from her heart that she didn’t quite understand, a song that she didn’t know she was composing poured onto a page filled with nothing but starlight and dewdrops, with wishes from shooting stars that passed by above.

What SeungHee doesn’t say is that she can’t show Sorn because these were poems written after every interaction with Sorn, carved into music that sung of love, even when SeungHee didn’t know what love meant.

What SeungHee doesn’t say-)

*

_ There’s a dance in my heart, where no one else can see.  _

_ There’s a smile that is always present whenever you’re around. _

_ There’s a love that’s forever, that’s ours, that would be our future, no matter the lifetimes, no matter the tears, no matter the joy.  _

_ There would be you and there would be me and there would be a story that would be ours.  _

*

“Wow, I didn’t think it would be this bright in here.”

SeungHee stepped into the store with wide eyed wonder, her lips parted slightly as she took in the demure decorations and the fact that it looked  _ nothing like in the movies _ .

Sorn snorted softly. 

“Hollywood is wrong on  _ many  _ things, please do not take them as gospel.”

SeungHee peered around a station, recognising some of Yujin’s handiwork scattered across the table. 

“I kinda clocked that when there were no big beefy men with tattoos of their mums on their biceps hanging around.”

She skirted around the table, moving closer to the station where Minnie and MiYeon were at, her eyebrow raising when she saw Minnie drawing on MiYeon’s bare arms. She returned the beaming smile MiYeon shot at her, staring at the blue flowers that were forming around MiYeon’s bicep.

(Forget me nots. 

She wondered if MiYeon would ever catch on.)

“Unnie!”

SeungHee reached over and pressed her lips to MiYeon’s temple, chuckling when the younger girl had to physically restrain herself from squirming in her seat, Minnie shushing her once before resuming her artwork.

“Are you going to get a tattoo?”

MiYeon shook her head, lowering her head in greeting towards Sorn who had walked up behind SeungHee. 

“Minnie just likes to use me as a canvas for her next clients. And it’s soothing.”

“Soothing? Really?”

She turned towards Sorn, the blonde shrugging once.

“I wouldn’t know. I actually  _ have _ tattoos so...”

She trailed off, a thought forming, the bow of her lips curving slightly. Sorn grinned and then gestured to her station. 

“Do you want to try?”

SeungHee eyed the drawing on MiYeon’s arm again and then at Sorn’s face before nodding.

“Sure, why not? It looks fun.”

Sorn’s resulting grin was almost too sharp for her face.

“Famous last words, Oh SeungHee.”

*

“Was our schedule this open for the both of you to be doing this during work?”

Yujin’s voice floated over them, amusement lacing every word. 

Sorn looked up briefly, her Sharpie paused over SeungHee’s hand momentarily before she resumed her work, speaking towards the table instead of Yujin’s face. 

“My next appointment is tomorrow, remember?”

Behind her, Minnie quipped up at the same time, her voice slightly muffled by the Sharpie she held between her teeth as she pondered over the next colour. 

(SeungHee and MiYeon exchanged looks over the two artists’ shoulders, utterly charmed by how similar the two of them were.)

“I don’t have one till Friday.”

Yujin hummed softly, placing her bag on her own station, a shit eating grin forming on her face. 

“It really is such a coincidence that  _ both _ of your schedules are free the very day MiYeon  _ and _ SeungHee are visiting.”

Sorn could feel the blush travel up her neck but she kept her eyes on the cartoon characters SeungHee insisted that she draw instead of the flowers she had wanted to paint on white skin. 

SeungHee’s hand twitched slightly, Sorn looking up to see the girl’s head turned towards Yujin, the slight glimpse of a smirk highlighted by the sharpness of her jaw and the shadows casted by her cheekbones. 

“You’re pretty free too. I happen to know it’s SeungYeon’s day off today so...”

She trailed off, one eyebrow raising, Sorn stifling a laugh when Yujin’s cheeks flushed red, a hand coming up to fan her face. Yujin shot SeungHee a glare before changing the subject abruptly, leaving SeungHee to turn back to Sorn, a conspiratory smirk on her face, a twinkle in her eye. 

(This girl would be the death of her.)

“A-anyways! What are you guys drawing and can we put it in the catalogue?”

She ambled over to Minnie, taking in the blue flowers and vines that had taken over most of MiYeon’s upper arm, each bud painstakingly drawn in, the ink’s spread cut off with Minnie’s careful lining. 

“Flowers again?”

Minnie murmured incomprehensibly under her breath, still focused on a vine twirling around the crook of MiYeon’s elbow. MiYeon, in turn, leant in closer, listening carefully before turning towards Yujin with a smile, the tips of her ears dusted pink. 

“She said it suits me the best.”

Sorn let out a hacking cough, pulling her hand away just in time to avoid drawing a thick gray line across SeungHee’s forearm, her surprise splattered across her face as she turned around to stare at Minnie incredulously.

(Did Minnie really say that?!)

Yujin had the same expression on her face, laughter kept behind pursed lips, her fingers clenched at her sides. Minnie, seemingly realising just what she did, kept her head low, hair covering her face from view whilst MiYeon steadily got redder even if the wide smile she was sporting was threatening to split her face in half. 

SeungHee let out a whistle, her voice low and throaty, her fingers brushing across Sorn’s palm. 

“Seems like it’s not that hopeless for MiYeon just yet.”

Sorn nodded, dumbfounded and utterly proud of her friend. 

“I never thought I’d see the day.”

(Minnie’s feelings for her childhood friend was obvious to anyone who knew the both of them long enough. They were fiercely protective of each other, extremely clingy despite Minnie’s insistence that she doesn’t like it, and Sorn has never seen anyone so attuned with each other’s thoughts, often finding them like minded.

But despite all that, Minnie chose to keep quiet about it, choosing to be pessimistic instead of taking a chance, pushing MiYeon away before pulling her back in, head tucked in the crook of MiYeon’s neck before repeating it all over again. 

And MiYeon, with her infinite patience dealing with Minnie’s ever present mood swings, took it in stride, choosing instead to continue letting her in, an ever present smile on her face.)

SeungHee let out a breath. 

“I was about to go up to that girl with a pair of scissors and threaten her for MiYeon, so thank god she did.”

(But maybe MiYeon didn’t take it as well as she showed.

But then again, Sorn never clocked MiYeon’s side of things before with how good the younger girl’s poker face was.)

Sorn laughed softly, turning back towards her artwork, where the majority of the Studio Ghibli family had littered SeungHee’s lower arm and hand like an odd sort of marching band. 

“I’d join you too.”

She continued her work, tuning out Yujin’s slight teasing and Minnie’s affronted answer, turning SeungHee’s arm around so that her palm was facing upwards. 

And a smile tugged on the corner of her lips when SeungHee’s fingers curled slightly, almost cupping her arm in a loose hold, warmth seeping through Sorn’s skin. 

They stayed in that position until Sorn was done, quiet and unassuming.

(Peaceful and affectionate.)

*

Both MiYeon and SeungHee left with their right arms decorated with colours and drawings, looking very much like the girls that love songs were written about. 

Sorn couldn’t stop looking at SeungHee, saving the image in her head, her fingers pressing against the tattoo running up her neck, wanting nothing more than to paint the canvas that was Oh SeungHee with flowers from her heart. 

*

SeungHee fidgeted with her hands, glancing over to Sorn who had her head buried in her sketchbook, once again sketching out flowers, with colour palettes littering the side of the page. 

Beside her, Yeeun shot her a look, her fifth one in the hour, her lips parting slightly as she mouthed for SeungHee to hurry it up. 

SeungHee nudged her gently, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows, her fingers pressing against Yeeun’s impatiently waving hand. 

It went like this. 

( _ Shouldn’t you invite her, since it’s your party? _

_ Unnie! I’m helping things along! Just invite her! _

_ I honestly don’t know why you’re so insistent about it, you’re her friend just as much as I am. _

_ Unnie, don’t make me pout. _

_ Alright, alright! It’s just weird! _

_ I’m pouting now- _

_ I got it! _ )

Yeeun’s birthday was coming up and for some reason, the younger girl was insistent that SeungHee was the one to invite Sorn to the gathering happening over at their apartment. It came with an absurd whining that SeungHee has never gotten from Yeeun, even when that one lego block thing was released and Yeeun  _ really _ wanted it. 

But, unfortunately for SeungHee, the soft spot she had for Yeeun was larger than the continent of Antarctica.

And hence her current predicament.

She sighed and got off her chair, ignoring the quiet squeal Yeeun had let out and walked towards the blonde, smiling unknowingly at the sight of Sorn concentrating so hard. 

“Hey, Sorn?”

She reached out and placed a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder, miraculously not scaring the blonde, despite her jumpy personality. 

“Yeah?”

SeungHee was nothing but straightforward so she bit the bullet and forged onwards.

“Yeeun is having a birthday party on the weekend over at our place and she was wondering if you’d come.”

Sorn’s lips parted in surprise.

“Really? She’d want me there?”

SeungHee pointed over her shoulder, a grin on her face.

“That one practically begged me to ask you. So I think it’s safe to say she  _ really _ wants you there.”

Sorn bit her lower lip bashfully, her fringe falling into her eyes. 

“Right...”

There was a pause and then she spoke up in a small voice.

“What about you? Do you want me there?”

SeungHee squeezed Sorn’s shoulder comfortingly, unsure as to why Sorn sounded so hesitant but unwilling to let the blonde follow that line of thinking.

“Yeah, of course! I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

The resulting grin that bloomed on Sorn’s face was so bright, SeungHee had to check if the sun had just been eclipsed by a new star. It was both parts beautiful and mesmerising, a sort of dream that had SeungHee falling into places that only existed in imaginations, dropped into an ideal land where everything was soft, quiet,  _ happy _ .

She blinked, mentally shaking the feeling off before patting Sorn on the shoulder again. 

“So, you’ll come?”

Sorn nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes!”

SeungHee grinned, looking over her shoulder to find Yeeun staring at her expectantly.

“She said she’ll be there!”

Yeeun clapped her hands gleefully, her feet knocking the counter with a loud thud. Excited, the younger girl quickly made her way towards the both of them, her hands wrapping around SeungHee’s upper arm, fingers trailing over the faded drawings that decorated her lower arm. 

“I’m so glad! You’re going to have a blast.”

Sorn returned the smile with a wide one of her own, somehow just as happy as Yeeun.

(And this is when SeungHee, once again, wondered how she managed to attract so many human embodiments of sunshine into her life.)

“Of course!”

There was an awkward pause, with both Yeeun and Sorn just staring at each other with wide smiles, steadily growing creepier by the second. SeungHee cleared her throat, casting her mind around for a topic to break this odd beaming stalemate the both of them were in and settled on the one subject that had been playing in her mind for the longest time. 

“Moving on- Sorn, how many clients do you have that like flowers as tattoos? You’ve been coming over for the longest time and Yujin told me the original flower tattoo person has already finished with hers.”

Sorn jerked back slightly, looking very much like a deer in the headlights, mouth gaping open without an answer. 

Yeeun, for some reason, apologised in SeungHee’s stead, leaving SeungHee extremely confused. 

“Sorry, unnie is a little bit slow, it’s going to be a while before she gets it.”

Sorn’s mouth clicked close, a look of comprehension dawning on her face. 

“I see, I see.”

And as confused as SeungHee was over the exchange, she wasn’t that dense to not know Yeeun was teasing her. 

“Jang Yeeun, I know where you hide your limited edition  _ Gachas _ and I’m not afraid to set them on fire.”

Yeeun started whining at once, Sorn bursting out with laughter at the both of them.

“Ah! Unnie! You promised not to threaten them anymore!!”

“Stop teasing me then!”

“I wasn’t!”

*

The first thought that entered Sorn’s mind when she entered Yeeun and SeungHee’s shared apartment was that it was extremely clean. 

The second was the fact that SeungHee, despite how frugal she was when she hung out with Sorn, had a grand piano tucked away in a corner of the living room, high and wide windows illuminating the sleek brown with splashes of sunlight, the top of the instrument littered with what looked like music sheets. It was obvious that the piano saw a lot of use, the colour of the keys faded, the name etched in the middle of the board slightly scratched. There was a piece tacked onto the sheet stand, scribbled on and dog eared, leaving Sorn to imagine SeungHee spending her time at the piano, tongue sticking out while she practiced. 

SeungHee crossed the room swiftly, stepping over Eunbin and Elkie who promptly started complaining when she blocked the television briefly, their Mario Kart characters swerving dangerously on the screen. 

“Ah, unnie! I can’t see!”

“Unnie, I’m going to lose!”

SeungHee paid them no mind, gathering the sheet music in her arms and arranging them into a neat pile. 

“Sorry about that, I forgot about them.”

Sorn shrugged, inwardly disappointed at not being able to take a closer look at what SeungHee was working on. 

“It’s alright. It’s your place.”

The blonde casted an awkward look around the room, scowling at Yujin and SeungYeon who had immediately sprawled across the sofa, even when they came together with Sorn. 

(These two were entirely too comfortable in SeungHee’s place.

Once again, Sorn questioned her choice in friends.)

SeungHee grinned, holding the papers close to her chest. 

“I’ll just go put this away. Yeeun is in the kitchen if you want to go give your present to her. She’s making a fruit punch.”

Sorn nodded, watching as SeungHee disappeared into one of the two rooms in view, the door blocking the view. 

Unsure of what to do with herself, she was infinitely grateful when Eunbin called out to her, holding out a controller, practically demanding. 

“Come on, unnie! We’re having a Mario Kart battle!”

Sorn laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Alright, but I’m really bad at it.”

“Great! Then I’ll win!”

“And what am I, chopped liver?”

“You’re just... here, Elkie.”

“You take that back!”

*

_ There were fragments of love that travelled to the sky, the leftover sparks from fireworks, beautiful and momentary.  _

_ But even if beautiful things were to disappear, I’d still remember you, memories of our time together etched on my heart like a tattoo. _

*

Sorn laughed loudly, slapping Yujin on the back when SeungHee pouted, the older girl hitting Yeeun on the arm.

“Hey! You make it sound like I’m a hag!”

Yeeun grinned mischievously, taking full advantage of the fact that it was her birthday and she could do anything and SeungHee wouldn’t do anything to her. 

“Aren’t you? You already have three children.”

Elkie stifled her laughter, pointing to both Eunbin and Yeeun.

“I know the both of you got adopted but who is the third one?”

Yujin wrapped a hand around SeungYeon’s upper arm, almost choking on her laughter. 

“Minnie’s friend, MiYeon. You’ve seen her, Elkie, she hangs around the store a lot.”

Sorn smiled widely, taking in the new information like a sponge, eager to learn more about SeungHee.

(That SeungYeon and Yujin  _ never _ told her about.

What kind of friends-)

SeungHee dropped her head into her hands, lamenting out loud.

“Three children, no steady job, no partner, what has my life become?”

SeungYeon raised a hand, a wide grin on her face.

“I offered to take care of said children with you.”

SeungHee raised her head, shooting her a glare that then swept across the table, leaving Sorn to hide her smile behind her fingers.

“And I told you I didn’t want to deal with your ass 24/7.”

Yujin chirped up indignantly.

“Why not?? She’s a catch!”

Yeeun, being Yeeun, agreed solemnly, nodding in sync with Eunbin and Elkie. 

“She is.”

SeungHee reached across Yeeun to pinch Eunbin’s stomach, fingers missing by a hair’s breadth when the taller girl squirmed away, almost depositing herself onto Elkie’s lap.

“Ahh, unnie!”

SeungHee stuck her tongue at them, catching Sorn’s eye while she did so. She shot the blonde a grin before turning her attention back to the lovey dovey duo, answering Yujin’s question in a deadpan voice.

“She’s also a catch in someone else’s aquarium-”

SeungHee made a face, realising how it sounded. 

“-and I’m gonna stop there because this is venturing into fish territory.”

Eunbin interjected excitedly, whipping her hair around and hitting Elkie in the face, who then squawked ungracefully, leaving Sorn to start laughing, completely taken in by this made family. 

(Inside, she was warm, happy that SeungHee was comfortable enough to share this part of her life with her.)

“Hey!”

“It’s quite appropriate because fish, in drag queen terms, means someone who is overly feminine in appearance, like SeungYeon unnie.”

Everyone at the table stared at Eunbin incredulously, Sorn speaking up for the first time since the family drama started, her mind latching onto the familiar phrasing. 

“Is that from Rupaul’s Drag Race?”

Eunbin nodded enthusiastically.

“They didn’t explain it on the show, even though they kept using it so I looked it up on Urban Dictionary-”

SeungHee cut through sternly, her tone of voice sharp enough to have everyone’s back straightening to attention, Sorn included. 

“You’re banned from watching that if you’re using Urban Dictionary of all things, you know that’s a site we never go on since it’s filled with terrible, innocence ruining things-”

Sorn has never seen anyone backtrack so quickly.

“Did I say Urban Dictionary? I mean the dictionary,where a fish is described as  a limbless cold-blooded vertebrate animal with gills and fins living wholly in water-”

Yujin waved an impatient hand.

“Can we move on from the fish?”

They immediately started bickering, Yeeun and Elkie included, even when it had nothing to do with them. SeungHee sighed and got up from the table, collecting the plates and stacking them up neatly, Sorn following suit and cleaning up after herself. They moved to the kitchen, the mock argument behind them muted. 

Sorn grinned and nudged SeungHee gently, their arms brushing past each other even when she pulled away. 

“I can see why you’re the mother now. It suits you.”

SeungHee sighed again, placing the plates into the sink.

“I’m going to be old, grey with liver failure and a stroke before the age of forty.”

Sorn laughed softly, loading the dishes into the sink as well.

“Well, I could always help you with the children. I mean, I deal with Minnie and Yujin on a daily basis.”

SeungHee raised an eyebrow at her, an unknown look eclipsed in her eyes. 

“It’s a full time job.”

Sorn’s lips pulled up into another smile, giddy that SeungHee hadn’t rejected her outright.

(A step forward.)

“I bought you every single caffeinated drink on the Starbucks menu. I think I can handle it.”

SeungHee pulled a face.

“Don’t remind me. I always get war flashbacks to the time you thought I was basic white bitch-”

“One time!”

“A frappucino, I cannot believe you-”

“Once!”

*

(Later.

Much later.

Sorn realised SeungHee never really answered her proposal.)

*

“Unnie! You really made a three tier cake!”

Yeeun clapped happily when SeungHee brought out the cake, where the baker in question answered back in a deadpan tone, unamused and flat.

“She said with surprise in her voice after begging and whining for three days straight while leaving out cake recipes all over the house.”

Yeeun waved a hand in front of her face. 

“I haven’t got a clue as to what you’re talking about. Now, cake!”

She pointed demandingly at the coffee table in front of her, practically glowing under the lights, phone cameras aimed at her from every direction. Shaking her head fondly, SeungHee placed the cake in front of Yeeun, taking care to avoid tilting the overly large cake. Pulling a lighter from her pocket, she proceeded to light all the candles present on the cake, watching with blossoming warmth in her chest as Yeeun’s smile grew wider. 

(Her child was growing up so quickly.)

SeungYeon took a step back, her phone held steady.

“Alright! Happy birthday to you-”

They all chimed in at different times, impressively out of tune and almost screaming at the top of their lungs. Sorn and SeungHee locked eyes, grinning widely when the blonde raised her voice prompting SeungHee to do the same, almost pressing her mouth to Yeeun’s face, the younger girl squirming away and making a face, laughing the entire way. 

“Okay, stop! You guys sound terrible!”

SeungHee laughed loudly as Yeeun forcibly pressed a hand to Elkie’s lips, the brunette squeaking in surprise before ducking away. 

“Hey! We sounded like a choir.”

“The choir from hell maybe, now be quiet, let’s all make a wish.”

Eunbin swirled some cream on her finger and stuck it in her mouth.

“All of us? But it’s your birthday!”

Yeeun puffed her chest out importantly.

“And all my friends get a wish! My birthday, my rules!”

SeungHee shook her head fondly, interlocking her fingers together into a gentle clasp. On the other side, Sorn did the same, slightly bewildered, even when Yeeun nudged her. 

“You too, unnie!”

“Okay.”

SeungHee grinned and closed her eyes, wishing the one thing she has always wished whenever she had a chance to. 

_ I wish for us to stay together for a long time. _

_ I wish for all of us to always be in each other’s lives.  _

(And then inside, a small voice.

_ Sorn as well. Even if we haven’t known each other for very long. _

_ I wished that she’d always be there with a smile on her face to greet me. _ )

*

Sorn looked around, a warmth blooming in her chest, colours of a song travelling in her veins as she realised that -  _ yeah, she’s found her people, people who weren’t childhood friends _ \- with Yeeun nudging her to wish because the younger girl considered her a friend. Even Elkie and Eunbin, whom she barely spoke to when she went to the florist, grinned and insisted that she played with them, including her in jokes that she would never have known about if they didn’t say anything. 

And even if SeungYeon and Yujin were annoying, they were always there for her, always the bookends to her crazy, the reason that Sorn knew about Sunday morning cartoons and cereals, spending an entire day in her pyjamas without care. 

And then-

She looked over to SeungHee, kind, sarcastic,  _ beautiful _ SeungHee, with her eyes closed and lips pursed as she made her wish-

And then Sorn wished. 

_ I wish we would stay happy together forever. _

_ I wish that I would never know a Sunday morning without warmth ever again.  _

_ I wish that SeungHee would always be part of my goodnights, with the promises of a good morning. _

She opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them, watching as everyone else did as well. Her gaze, like a ship that followed the light from a lighthouse, landed on SeungHee again, drawing the image of her being contemplative into her memory, another scene for Sorn to keep in her heart. 

Yeeun clapped her hands loudly, jarring everyone out of the silence. 

“So! What did we wish for?”

Yujin immediately protested.

“We’re not supposed to tell! It won’t come true!”

SeungHee spoke up at the same time, drawing the attention from Yujin and towards her. 

“I wished for a better liver.”

Everyone was silent again before Sorn spoke up, her eyebrows furrowing, head tilting to one side. 

“What? Why?”

SeungHee placed a hand on her face, shaking her head mournfully.

“To be able to withstand the amount of drinking I’d inevitably be doing because I have to deal with every single one of you on a daily basis.”

SeungYeon raised a hand, an offended look on her face. 

“I don’t-”

“You thought the weed killer was the water and nearly watered the plants with them, manager-nim.”

Elkie folded her arms in front of her chest.

“I’m practically an angel-”

“You use that key Yeeun gave you every Sunday morning at crack ass dawn in the morning to scream ‘good morning sunshine’ because you wanted someone to make you pancakes.”

Yujin hid her face, not saying anything while Eunbin spoke up bravely. 

“Unnie, I’m the most well behaved, right?-”

SeungHee raised an eyebrow in her direction.

“Yujin called me thinking you got lost and we found you in a dumpster because you followed a cat there.”

Yeeun folded her arms, a proud smile on her face.

“I’m obviously the best-”

“Jang Yeeun, let me list the ways, starting from the time you put that dye in-”

Sorn jumped in shock when Yeeun practically leaped across the table, her hands shooting out to save the cake that almost toppled over. SeungHee cackled loudly, dodging Yeeun’s attempt at shutting her up, almost in a chokehold when Yeeun climbed on top of her. 

“Unnie!”

“I’m just stating facts.”

SeungYeon, ever the peacemaker, patted the air with both hands. 

“Alright, alright, let’s just agree all of us, except for Sorn, are troublemakers and SeungHee will die of alcohol poisoning at the tender age of forty five.”

The tussle ended with SeungHee sitting on Yeeun somehow, a wide grin on her face, this time directed towards Sorn.

(What-)

“There was a time when Sorn thought I was a basic white bitch and bought me a frappuccino-”

“That was  _ one _ time! Let it go!”

“As I’m not Elsa, I will  _ not _ .”

“Can’t believe you thought unnie was a basic white bitch, Sorn unnie, I thought you were better than that.”

“That’s it!”

Predictably, it ended with a cake fight, cream and frosting decorating the once neat living room, hair and faces in a mess, without a birthday cake to eat. 

But with smiles around the room and the ever blooming warmth in her heart, Sorn can safely say-

This was probably one of the best days in her life. 

(And without her knowing, the road to her wish became shorter, as SeungHee had taken a step towards her as well.)

*

_ We should be the story of two that run in the streets in the middle of a downpour, small spontaneous adventures at midnight, the hand holding on a rooftop above the city lights. _

_ We should be a love story because I can’t imagine a life where I never loved you _ .

*

Sorn stared at the plant, which was somehow almost as tall as her despite only having five countable leaves, and then back at SeungHee who was struggling to get it off the black trolley she had rolled it over with. 

“That’s... a plant.”

SeungHee blew her hair from her face, shooting Sorn a look, her hands wrapped tightly around the small yellow pot. 

“Yes, genius, now will you  _ move _ ?”

Sorn stepped away quickly, lest SeungHee dropped the plant on her foot, watching wide eyed and baffled, as SeungHee placed the potted plant next to her work station. The other girl straightened up, brushing off her hands on her pants, a satisfied look on her face. 

“There we go. Some green in your life.”

Sorn spoke again, her voice heavy with questions.

“There’s a plant at my workstation.”

“Once again, your observation skills astound me.”

(She was glad that Minnie and Yujin  _ both _ happened to be out because she can only imagine the pandemonium that would occur at this scene. 

And the fact that SeungHee was being a wiseass wouldn’t help anything either.)

Sorn blew air from her nose before moving closer. 

“ _ Why _ is there a plant at my workstation?”

SeungHee grinned, cheeks flushed and hair sticking to her forehead, looking messier than Sorn has ever seen her and yet it was a sight that had Sorn’s heart jumping to her throat, with the birth of Venus in her chest and warmth in her veins. 

(And a dream in her mind, where it was the first sight she saw in the morning, the promise of a good morning that came after a sleepy goodnight, repeated over and over again.)

“I’m giving it to you.”

Sorn blinked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

“Why are you giving me a plant?”

And promptly took a deep breath when SeungHee answered back unhelpfully.

“Why not?”

SeungHee’s grin widened and she turned back to the plant, caressing it with utmost care, her next few sentences sending Sorn into a whirlpool of confusion and more questions. 

“You don’t have to worry about Guisik, he’s already been repotted so he shouldn’t need a new pot for the time being-”

“Why does it have a name? And why is it called Guisik of all things?”

SeungHee continued on, ignoring Sorn’s very valid questions, arranging the plant’s leaves neatly.

“You actually don’t need to remember he exists to be honest, you’re not taking care of it-”

“It’s at my workstation? Why wouldn’t I take care of it?”

At this, SeungHee stopped, turning around to give her a deadpan look.

“I don’t trust you with him.”

Sorn made a face, brows and forehead knitted together, her mouth pulled into a surprise frown. 

“And why would you give me said plant if you won’t let  _ me _ take care of it?!”

SeungHee gestured towards Guisik.

“Plant is cute and soft-”

And then pointed towards Sorn.

“You are clumsy and terrible, I’m not trusting you with Guisik, I have Eunbin, Elkie, and Yeeun on shifts to do it.”

A vein throbbed in Sorn’s forehead. 

“What is the point of you giving me the plant if I can’t take care of it?”

SeungHee gestured to her again, this time her hand sweeping from top to bottom. 

“You’re terrible at taking care of things-”

Sorn opened her mouth to argue before closing, unable to think of a good counter argument before speaking up again, completely sidestepping her clumsiness.

“You could always show me how to do it, I’m pretty sure I’d get it-”

The black haired girl made a huge X shape with her arms, vehemently denying Sorn. 

“No! It’s too precious!”

Sorn threw her hands up into the air, her voice raising in frustration. 

“Then why are you giving it to  _ me _ ?!”

SeungHee matched her volume. 

“Because it’s precious like you!”

Sorn’s teeth snapped together with a loud clack, SeungHee’s words ringing in her ears. 

“W-what?!”

SeungHee smacked both her hands over her mouth, shaking her head furiously.

“SeungHee, what-”

Sorn reached out towards the other girl when SeungHee backed away quickly, yelling at her at a rapid pace.

“Nope, nope, nope, you heard nothing, I take it back, it was autocorrect-”

Sorn chased after the dark haired girl who promptly planted one foot onto the trolley and rolled away, almost crashing into the door that Yujin had conveniently opened. 

“You can’t autocorrect in a conversation, get back here and explain yourself-”

“I can and I will, BYE!”

And she rolled away, leaving behind a bewildered Yujin and an exasperated Sorn.

(But a smile threatened to take over her face as SeungHee’s words continued to play in her mind.)

“What in the world just happened?”

Sorn threw her hands up in surrender.

“Heck if I know.”

Yujin nodded thoughtfully before laying eyes on the newest addition to the store.

“Is that a  _ plant _ ?”

Sorn shrugged.

“That would be correct.”

“Why is there a plant here?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

*

Minnie looked over to Sorn, who was once again running her fingers across the plant’s leaves, a goofy smile on her face. 

She leant over to Yujin, somewhat afraid of her friend.

“Is Sorn... okay?”

Yujin looked up disinterestedly. 

“She’s been doing that since the plant arrived. It’s fine.”

Minnie glanced over again, watching as Sorn continued to baby the plant. 

“Are you  _ sure _ ?”

Yujin went back to her work, her pencil lining the paper in front of her. 

“Yep.”

Minnie nodded reluctantly, taking one last look at Sorn who was now smiling at the plant and cooing. 

“Alright...”

And made a mental note to ask MiYeon if she knew a good exorcist.

*

“Oh my god, Sorn, look!”

And without even waiting for Sorn to raise her head, SeungHee shoved her phone right under the blonde’s nose, her hand coming down in repeated slaps as she squirmed excitedly in her seat, leaving Sorn to try and maneuver her way out of SeungHee’s relentless hits. 

“Ow, what- Stop, woman, I’m looking!”

She took the phone from SeungHee’s hand, her eyes blurring slightly from all the shaking SeungHee had done earlier and read the article that the dark haired girl had wanted her to see. 

“Who’s Irene?”

SeungHee let out a gasp.

“How can you not know who Irene is?”

Sorn suddenly felt like she was transported back to the time she got SeungHee a frappuccino. 

“I...just don’t?”

Once again, SeungHee looked so offended that Sorn had to do a double take and make sure Guisik didn’t just die without her knowing, her head turning towards the plant that was sitting innocently by her workstation. She nodded at the (still) alive plant before turning back to SeungHee, the black haired girl shoving a book in her face and almost breaking her nose.

“Jesus Christ, woman, use your words! Don’t hit me!”

SeungHee merely shook the book insistently. 

“Irene wrote this masterpiece!”

Sorn pulled back slightly, squinting at the cover in concentration. 

“Oh, I’ve seen that around. I think MiYeon was reading it.”

SeungHee nodded proudly.

“At least someone knows to appreciate a masterpiece.”

“Ma’am, I appreciate masterpieces everyday.”

The other girl tucked her book back into her bag, reverent and slow.

“Oh yeah? Name one.”

Sorn grinned, grabbing the opportunity by the hair.

“Oh SeungHee.”

And grinned widely when SeungHee fumbled with her bag, her ears flaring red, eyes averted towards the floor. There was a moment of silence before SeungHee cleared her throat, steadfastly looking away. 

“A-anyways! Do you want to go with me?”

Sorn’s smile dimmed as she tried to figure out what SeungHee was talking about.

“Where are we going?”

“To the book signing event!”

SeungHee turned around, cheeks still flushed and waved her phone in the air again, nearly knocking Sorn in the face again. 

“Okay, okay! Ow, woman, stop!”

*

SeungHee was unusually jumpy when they arrived at the bookstore where Irene was holding her event, almost trembling in her seat as she held her book between clenched fingers, her hold so tight that her knuckles had splayed white. Beside her, Sorn kept throwing her worried glances, a hesitant hand laid on her thigh as she patted periodically in an attempt to soothe SeungHee’s fraying nerves. 

(And she barely slept the night before, almost obsessively reading through the book again, taking in the words Irene had poured into a story, love letters written for someone SeungHee has never met but felt so deeply for. 

Irene’s poetry with words, the easy way she seemed to bare her heart-

It had lingered in SeungHee’s thoughts for days after the book first came out, decorating the edges of her dreams and lining the fringes of her reality, pulling her hand to put pen to paper and just  _ write _ . 

Words that she didn’t know she was dedicating to-)

“You must really like her book. You’re practically vibrating in your seat.”

Her head jerked slightly before turning towards Sorn’s voice, eyes lingering on a smile that could be found at the end of rainbows, the proverbial pot of gold that people searched for. 

“Have you read it?”

Sorn shook her head, her smile turning sheepish.

(But no less beautiful.)

“I asked MiYeon to lend it to me but I’ve really only gotten past the prologue. It was interesting though, the parts I’ve read.”

SeungHee traced the way Sorn’s lips formed around words, sounds that filtered into the surrounding like wind getting lost in the midst of leaves. It was soothing and calming, her racing heart finally settling down. 

“It’s a love letter to someone she doesn’t know will read it.”

Sorn tilted her head to one side, her question quiet, soft, breathless. 

“A love letter?”

She looked away then, unsure of what to do with the sudden onslaught of feelings that had seeped through the cracks of her ribs, spilling from a heart that she never thought would ever be filled. 

“The words she wrote, it was a love letter to someone she loved with everything she had. They were words that were never spoken, words that never formed except on paper.”

The blonde shifted slightly, the warmth of her hand seeping through the material of SeungHee’s jeans, still and silent, listening to SeungHee intently. 

“It was a love letter that encompasses everything and nothing, a story written for that person, whether they knew it or not. It draws them out in words, making them beautiful, captivating, enchanting- even to people who have never met her.”

(And then it hit her. 

The way that Irene had written about her mysterious person, the words that she had dedicated her entire soul to, a glimpse into the glass heart she held in the fragments of her chest-

It was the same way she had bled onto paper, words spilling out of a newly made universe in her heart, words dedicated to-)

“-sounds like a dream. I’ll definitely finish reading it once I get home.”

She blinked, catching the end of Sorn’s sentence. Her breath caught in her throat as the  _ thought _ crashed over her like waves breaking on sand, taking away bits of her and pulling it into the endless ocean that she had labelled for someone else. Swallowing tightly, SeungHee drew a tight smile on her face, hoping that Sorn will take it for nerves again, and nodded.

“You’ll see what I mean.”

*

Sorn had left her in the line by herself, stating that it was SeungHee’s fan moment and not hers, leaving SeungHee to shuffle awkwardly as she approached the writer. 

Up close, Irene was stunning, pale and enthralling, brown hair falling around a face that had to be carved by the hands of God himself. Her voice, the caches of words that she managed to overhear from another person’s conversation with her, was soft and whimsical, with an underlying strength that betrayed her gentle demeanour. 

And when she looked up at SeungHee and smiled, even if it was a small polite smile, it was enough to make SeungHee’s mind go blank, her defences dropping and walls crumbling. 

(Even if Sorn’s smile was the one she wanted to greet the morning with, Irene’s smile was entirely something else.

It would have been easy to fall in love with that smile.

And again, SeungHee wondered about the love letter that was never read.)

And without thought, she spoke, true words from her heart, things that she would have never said if it weren’t for how she was caught off guard by the sheer brilliance that was Irene. 

“Thank you for writing this love letter to your someone. It gave me strength to realise who I wanted to write my songs to.”

Irene blinked at her, surprise painted across her face before it bled away to understanding. Her polite smile quirked upwards, becoming friendlier and she leant closer, as though she was about to share a secret with SeungHee. 

“Thank you for realising it’s a love letter. It gives me hope that the person I want to have read it will realise it as well.”

SeungHee nodded, shakily handing her book over to Irene. The author took her book with both hands, her smile still on her face, her eyes flickering around SeungHee’s face before looking down to the page she was about to sign. 

“Can I have your name?”

Swallowing tightly, SeungHee rasped a response.

“SeungHee.”

And she watched as Irene looped an elegant signature on the front page, a new message taking form under her pen. 

_ To SeungHee, _

_ I hope that you’d be able to play the songs to the one person you want it to be heard most.  _

Irene closed the book carefully and gave it back to her, her right eyebrow lifting towards her hairline, her smile softening, the look in her eyes fond. 

“May the songs in your heart become songs dedicated to reality, SeungHee.”

SeungHee returned the smile, entranced by this person in front of her. 

(She can’t be real.)

“I hope so too.”

She paused and then continued.

“And I hope the person who reads this love letter returns to the home between your arms.”

Irene laughed softly, raising her hand for SeungHee to take.

“That was the wish I put in the pages. Thank you.”

She shook SeungHee’s hand firmly, brief comrades in the words they wrote that were dedicated to their love before releasing it, coupled with another beautiful smile.

“Have a good day, SeungHee.”

The black haired girl stepped out of the line, with the image of Irene’s smile burned at the back of her mind and the lingering words of encouragement etching the lines of her realised reality. She took a deep breath and walked back towards Sorn, reaching out to wrap her fingers around Sorn’s wrist. 

Sorn, obviously confused but taking it in stride, adjusted so that they were holding hands instead, a gentle grasp that was warmth between two palms. 

“It looked like you had a really good conversation with her.”

SeungHee nodded, tucking the book back into her bag protectively. 

“Yeah, I did.”

She looked over her shoulder again, imprinting the memory of Irene, of a person who could see the words in her heart, words that would soon be songs, into her mind, drawing it to give her courage. 

“She is definitely an inspiration.”

Sorn tilted her head, still adorably confused but didn’t question further. 

“So, can we go get lunch now? I’m starving.”

They walked out of the bookstore hand in hand, sunlight warming their faces and a gentle breeze wrapping around them like a hug. 

“What do you want? I’ll be buying since you came with me.”

Sorn’s eyes glinted mischievously. 

“Are you sure you won’t regret it?”

SeungHee shook her head, somehow calm and settled into her new revelation, laughing slightly at the way Sorn had blushed at her words. 

“No, I’m sure I won’t regret anything.”

*

_ How surprising, this mysterious love that came over me.  _

_ But it isn’t that surprising after all, when you brought sunlight and colours into my life.  _

_ And I wonder. _

_ Would you take my hand? _

_ Would you take my hand, take this confession I have for you and traverse this new beautiful path together? _

*

(Her hands had immediately reached for her sketchbook the moment she reached home, fingers trembling with the need to immortalise the smile on SeungHee’s face when she told Sorn she wouldn’t regret anything.

And with each stroke, hope bloomed in her chest, that maybe-

Just maybe-

If the smile in SeungHee’s eyes was any indication-

Just maybe-)

*

“That doesn’t even make sense, Minnie!”

Sorn jerked to a stop, her hand sliding off the door handle lifelessly as she took in the scene in front of her, her ears ringing with the rare sound of MiYeon’s raised voice. 

In front of her, standing opposite each other, faces screwed up in anger and fists balled by their sides, Minnie and MiYeon were screaming at each other, throwing verbal jabs and slights that Sorn never thought she would hear from the both of them. 

Especially not towards each other.

(Minnie might tease MiYeon a lot.

But this-

_ This _ .)

She craned her neck, looking for Yujin and spotted her by the side, the older girl’s face scrunched up with worry, her teeth biting down on her thumb. 

“Why not? You can’t just go and  _ date _ SooJin, MiYeon!”

Sorn’s head whipped back towards Minnie and MiYeon, her mouth opened to cut through the both of them when MiYeon’s voice raised higher, her neck steadily getting redder.

“If someone asks me out and they are a nice person, I’m not going to say no! It’s hard enough confessing!”

Minnie scoffed dismissively, her teeth gritted and her words sharp. 

“What happens after the date then?! Are you going to say yes to everything then!”

MiYeon threw a hand in the air, the red on her neck travelling up to her ears.

“I’d talk to SooJin, obviously! I don’t get why you’re so hung up about this! It’s SooJin! She’s our friend!”

Minnie moved closer, her lips pulling into a sneer. 

“And what about the next time?! If it’s not a friend? Are you going to say yes to everyone?!”

MiYeon started to retort when Minnie cut her off, Sorn scrambling to stop her friend from speaking, a premonition of words said in anger that could never be taken back. 

“Minnie,  _ don’t- _ ”

Only to be too late because the words had left her lips, scathing and hurtful, intending only to damage. 

“Because you know what that makes you, MiYeon? That makes you a  _ tease _ .”

Sorn’s hands found purchase on Minnie’s shoulders just as MiYeon reeled back, as though she had been physically hit by Minnie’s words. The choked sound that left her throat was enough to have Minnie slapping a hand over her mouth, anger leaving her body immediately, only to have guilt settle on her shoulders like a boulder. 

The taller girl reached out to MiYeon, apologies stumbling from her lips.

“MiYeon, I didn’t- I’m sorry-”

And for the first time, MiYeon slapped Minnie’s hands away, her eyes wide, red creeping at the corners as her jaw clenched down. 

“Don’t touch me.”

Sorn could feel Minnie crumbling beneath her hands as the dark haired girl continued to reach out to MiYeon. 

“MiYeon, please-”

MiYeon took a step away from Minnie.

And then another.

“MiYeon-”

“I’m going home.”

Minnie stopped talking, leaving MiYeon to fill the gaps of silence with quiet words laced with pain. 

“I’m going home and I’m going to get ready for my date.”

Minnie’s shoulders stiffened under her hold.

“I’m going to get ready for it because SooJin at least had the decency to confess to me properly. So even if I don’t feel the same way, I’ll respect it and be a good date. Because that’s what someone who was brave enough to love me properly deserves.”

And she turned to leave, tears dripping down her face as she ignored Minnie’s strangled call.

“MiYeon, wait, I’m sorry-”

And all Sorn could do was hold her friend up as her legs gave out from beneath her, Minnie’s face crumpling into tears and regret.

“MiYeon, please.”

(There was a pointed message in MiYeon’s parting, one that Minnie must have understood instinctively. 

And there was also the promise of a goodbye, one that Minnie must have heard because she did not stop crying, her face buried in Sorn’s shoulder even as Yujin and Sorn tried to calm her down.)

*

And it was to this image that SeungHee walked in on, her usually passive face stormy, her lips set in a thin line.

(Sorn had no doubts that MiYeon had probably cried on her shoulder, with the other half of the story that accompanied the incomprehensible one that Minnie had blurted out between sobs. 

And it was enough for SeungHee to come and intervene, the protective mama bear coming to her child’s defense, claws extended and teeth bared.)

Her voice was steady when she spoke, taking the time to lower herself stiffly on the sofa that Yujin, Sorn, and Minnie had situated themselves on. 

(Sorn was thankful that it was a slow day at the store.)

“Can you tell me what happened between you and MiYeon?”

She gave nothing about MiYeon away, even when Minnie raised her head at the sound of MiYeon’s name, her eyes brightening for a moment before dulling. Her poker face was impeccable and Sorn was treated to yet another side of SeungHee, albeit a terrifying one. 

(And just for a moment, she fell a little bit more in love.)

Minnie murmured softly, her cheeks pressed up against Sorn’s upper arm, surprisingly obedient at the face of SeungHee’s wrath. 

“SooJin asked MiYeon out this morning.”

SeungHee nodded, nudging Yujin so that she could move closer. 

“And then?”

Minnie sniffed quietly. 

“I didn’t think MiYeon would say yes.”

There was a certain calm to SeungHee’s voice, silent and deadly, ice creeping into the warmth slowly.

“And why not?”

Minnie stiffened in Sorn’s arms, perhaps already sensing that her answer wouldn’t satisfy SeungHee, no matter what she said. Sorn pressed her hands into Minnie’s back comfortingly, turning her head to look at Yujin for help.

Yujin merely shook her head, a contemplative look in her eyes as she studied Minnie, lips pursed and words missing. 

With the growing silence, Minnie was forced to answer, honest and open, tears hanging off the end of her sentence. 

“Because I thought she’d know that I wanted to be that person for her.”

There was a beat, Sorn catching a twitch in SeungHee’s forehead, the dark haired girl staring at Minnie with a look that she can’t decipher. The older girl breathed in once, holding it for a second, two; before releasing it slowly. 

“And you’ve told her that you wanted to be that person for her?”

Minnie blinked once, twice before shaking her head, her eyes watering again. 

“I thought-”

SeungHee, as though she had run out of patience, cut through, her tone still even. 

“If you’ve never told her, how would MiYeon know that? She’s not a mind reader. She can’t know how you feel if you’ve never said anything.”

These were words that Sorn had wanted to tell Minnie, words that she had desperately tried to frame into a gentler piece, cinematic and soft enough that it won’t hurt her friend. 

These were words that SeungHee said without caution, plowing through the fragile walls that Minnie had hid behind, choosing to dismantle Minnie’s mask of teasing bordering on insults and her hot and cold attitude with her straight laced questions. She left Minnie with no place to hide, pulling out the softest parts of Minnie out into the open, prying Minnie wide open and exposing her lack of courage that had led her to hurt someone she loves. 

It was with these words that Minnie had to listen with no place to run, despite being cocooned in Sorn’s warmth, as Sorn herself had frozen in place, the look in SeungHee’s eyes warning her to stay out of it. 

(They said that it had gone on long enough.

They said that this wasn’t only hurting MiYeon but Minnie as well.

And they said that it was hard to speak honestly to friends but it was worse to keep the truth from a best friend.)

SeungHee continued, her gaze boring into Minnie’s face, the younger girl desperately trying to look somewhere else. 

“You don’t get to act jealous and demand that MiYeon not put herself out there because you’ve never given her a reason to stay beside you.”

Minnie bristled, forcing Sorn to move her hands when she pulled herself into a sitting position, defaulting to a defensive tone when faced with her own faults. 

“And what about MiYeon? She does things that make me think I have a chance and then she goes and does things like this! She’s also at fault here!”

SeungHee didn’t even blink, retorting back easily.

“You were scared, weren’t you?”

Minnie jerked, slightly whiplashed from the way SeungHee had responded. 

“What-”

SeungHee continued without hesitating. 

“You were afraid to tell her how you feel, right? You didn’t want things to change between you guys.”

Minnie bit her bottom lip, her ire from earlier leaking out of her quickly. She stumbled over her words, her lips twisting downwards before settling on one word.

“I- I was- Yes.”

Sorn couldn’t help the soft gasp that escaped from her lips. 

(And just like that day, when Minnie bared a bit of her heart, Sorn felt pride swell up inside her.)

And that one word was enough to have SeungHee to sigh softly, the hard, cold, unforgiving steel behind lava melting away to a warmth Sorn was familiar with. 

“So was MiYeon. While you hid behind sharp words and pining, MiYeon chose to smile and bear through it because she  _ can’t _ lose you.”

She reached over and pressed her hand onto Minnie’s, fingers drawing a path on Minnie’s wrist. Yujin shifted again, to give the older girl room, pressing into Sorn’s side comfortingly. 

“Which is why you need to apologise to her, Minnie.”

The dark haired girl didn’t wait for Minnie to respond, choosing to talk over Minnie’s sudden splutter.

“Why me-” 

“You were out of line with that comment. MiYeon may not want to smile and bear it this time around.”

Minnie’s spine bent suddenly, as though the blocks holding her up had fallen, leaving her limp and weak. 

“I just-”

She lowered her face into her hands, unintentionally pressing her nose into SeungHee’s palm, her body sagging against Sorn’s once again. 

“I just wanted to be her happiness.”

SeungHee lifted her other arm and pressed a hand to Minnie’s head, patting her gently, rhythmically. 

“Then you  _ tell her _ . You go to her, you apologise and the both of you just talk. Nothing comes out of saying nothing.”

And then, for a reason Sorn can’t understand, SeungHee looked up, her eyes searching for Sorn’s as she continued the next part of her sentence. 

“You miss 100 percent of the chances you don’t take.”

Minnie whimpered quietly into her hands, leaving SeungHee to continue on quietly, her gaze pulling away from Sorn’s face, tugging at the blonde’s heartstrings and bringing all of Sorn with it. 

“So what are you going to do, Minnie? Will you let her go like this? Or will you be brave for once and talk to her?”

For a moment, Sorn thought Minnie wouldn’t respond, choosing instead to protect herself. 

And then she felt Minnie’s back straightening, the younger girl taking in a huge breath that ended up in sniffles. She wiped at her face roughly, her jaw clenched in determination, her eyes filled with resolution. There was a pause before Minnie nodded to herself, turning to speak to SeungHee quietly.

“Where is MiYeon now?”

SeungHee stared at her for a while, as though she was trying to come to a decision. 

And then she shrugged, her chin tilting towards the door. 

“She’s over at my store. Yeeun is looking after her.”

Minnie nodded to herself again before standing up, shaky and weak but no less determined. 

She looked down at Sorn and Yujin, a small smile pulling at the edges of her lips. 

“I’ll be back soon.”

Yujin waved a hand, an encouraging smile taking over her face. 

“Take as much time as you need. Just be sure to come back with MiYeon, okay?”

Minnie nodded again, her gaze sliding over to Sorn. 

And Sorn-

Sorn reached out and squeezed Minnie’s hand once, quiet and proud, contemplative in her own way.

“You can do it. I believe in you.”

Minnie took a deep breath, turning towards the door in a swift motion, her fingers still tangled with Sorn’s.

“Yes. Yes, I can.”

And her hold on Minnie loosened, fingers pried apart gently, one by one until Minnie was gone, walking down her own path, walking towards MiYeon with nothing but love and apologies trailing in her wake. 

*

(And how does that end?

That was a story for another time.)

*

SeungHee left just as suddenly as she came, apologising profusely for barging in like she did before whisking away. 

There was that expression on her face that Sorn couldn’t understand, the same look that she had given Sorn that day after they had met Irene. It was equal parts gentle and resolute, quiet and loud, a moving picture that had Sorn reeling from its beauty. 

And with her absence, SeungHee’s words seem to echo in her mind, taunting her just like how she had easily led Minnie to her own confession, twisting the part of Sorn that was proud of Minnie into regrets for herself.

_ You miss 100 percent of the chances you don’t take. _

“What are you thinking about?”

(Yujin hasn’t detached herself from Sorn’s side. This would usually annoy Sorn, considering she doesn’t really share the other girl’s propensity for touch.

But right now, it was comforting, as though she had a personal cheerleader holding her up, helping her sift through the noise that was her thoughts.)

Sorn took a moment to answer.

“Just something SeungHee said.”

Yujin, despite how she looked, was sharper than most people would think, instantly picking up on Sorn’s train of thought. 

And with the honesty Sorn had always admired in her, she pulled the words right out of Sorn’s mind, framing it in reality, making sure that Sorn confronted it head on. 

“You miss 100 percent of the chances you don’t take?”

Sorn nodded, settling into Yujin’s side easily. Yujin adjusted her position slightly, her arm coming around Sorn’s shoulder, fingers pressing comfortingly into the blonde’s arm. 

“What about them?”

She contemplated for a bit, turning the words in her head before coming to a decision. 

“I was thinking that maybe it’s time I gave SeungHee my sketchbook.”

A knowing smile pulled at Yujin’s lips.

“The one with the flowers? Or the one you think we don’t know about, filled with adoration and worship for SeungHee’s existence?”

Sorn laughed softly, blonde hair falling over her eyes. 

“Both.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I should wait anymore. What could I lose, right?”

(She could lose so many things. 

Their easy banter.

The quiet comfort that came with SeungHee’s presence.

SeungHee’s smiles.

_ SeungHee _ .)

Yujin chuckled, her head knocking with Sorn’s, jolting her out of her reverie.

“For what it’s worth, I think SeungHee will accept them readily.”

Sorn raised her head to look at Yujin, a silent question in her expression. 

Yujin shrugged, a crooked grin on her face. 

“Because I don’t think I’ve ever seen her like that with anyone else before. Not even Yeeun.”

And her next sentence made Sorn want to be brave.

“I’ve only ever seen her smiling like that with you.”

*

It took Sorn a day to organise her sketchbook, pulling out pages that she wanted to give to SeungHee, compiling them into a neat pile, ready to be bound and stamped. 

On the first page till the middle, there was a different flower, colours spreading through paper, a visual representation of the feelings Sorn held inside her heart. 

On the first page was the flower she had first drawn in SeungHee’s presence because that was their beginning, the one time SeungHee had smiled at her and stolen pieces of Sorn’s glass heart like it was nothing, cradling it between her ribs as though it was her home. 

And after that-

After the garden she dedicated to SeungHee, was the movie she had envisioned them in. 

It was the image of SeungHee she held in her heart. 

It wasn’t perfect as SeungHee was often grumpy and passive, her comments often sharp and witty, choosing to tease rather than flatter. 

But SeungHee was also calming and comforting all at once, with smiles that could warm someone from the inside out. Her care was silent, much like her, with passing touches and kind words that would settle into bones like warmth from a hearth after a chilling day. 

It was this SeungHee she had drawn on paper (not a perfect likeness, Sorn could never truly put SeungHee on paper properly) the SeungHee that she saw. 

The SeungHee that she wanted a promise of a good morning after a goodnight with.

It took Sorn a day to lay her heart out on each page, nerves sending trembles through normally steady hands as she placed them together with care. 

It took a day for Sorn to walk towards the florist, watching SeungHee from the outside lovingly, much like the first time she saw her.

And then-

*

_ If there was a small wish in my heart, I wish to shout it to the skies. _

_ Then maybe it will rain it down around us, the sound of droplets in your ears carrying the words of my love straight into your heart.  _

_ And if my love were to settle in your heart, I hope that it reminds you of the memories we made together. _

_ And how there’s many more we could make _ .

*

SeungHee looked up just as Sorn walked in, almost instinctively now. Her lips pull upwards automatically, the smile on her face soft and warm, her earphones and pencil abandoned in favour of greeting Sorn. 

“Hey, what brings you here today?”

Sorn shuffled on her feet, unusually quiet today, her expression shuttered and her hands tight around a sketchbook. The smile on SeungHee’s face dimmed slightly and she stood up, a chill running up her spine and enveloping her chest. 

“Sorn?”

The blonde looked at her, apprehensive and timid before making her way towards SeungHee. There was a hint of uncertainty in her movements, her eyes focused solely on a spot behind SeungHee, her jaw tight and her shoulders stiff. 

Concerned, SeungHee stepped out from behind the counter, her hand reaching out to Sorn.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Her fingers twined easily with Sorn’s, a habit they had formed after so long and it gave her some comfort when Sorn squeezed back once. 

And then the blonde smiled, shaky and weak but determined. 

“SeungHee.”

SeungHee swallowed once, the air around them charged. 

“What is it?”

Sorn chewed on her words for a bit before pressing the sketchbook into SeungHee’s arms, tender and light, as though she was placing something important in SeungHee’s care. 

“This is how I see you.”

*

Sorn waited as SeungHee flipped through the book slowly, the expression on her face never changing.

As time passed, dread settled in between Sorn’s ribs, a paralysing feeling that had her almost hyperventilating. In her mind, the ringing alarm signalling that she had made a mistake was echoing, pulsing through her veins with a coldness that she had never associated with SeungHee’s presence. 

The home she had made in her heart wavered, strong walls momentarily weakened as SeungHee continued to look at Sorn’s heart on paper, love drawn out in colours. 

The book snapped shut with a finality and SeungHee looked up, her face still blank. 

Sorn immediately reached out for the book, ready to pass it off as a joke-

And then-

SeungHee smiled, a blossom of happiness spreading across her face. Her eyes, bright and joyous, were like molten sunlight, stained glass that emoted her thoughts through a gaze. Her grip tightened around Sorn’s hand and she chuckled quietly, shaking her head fondly at the blonde who was now staring at her in confusion. 

“You really had to beat me to it.”

The alarm in Sorn’s head fell silent and the ball of dread started to grow smaller, a question passing by the tattoo artist’s lips. 

“What did I beat you to?”

SeungHee shook her head again and placed the sketchbook down on the counter slowly before reaching over to take the notebook that she had never let Sorn see. The pages fluttered shut as she picked it up, the blue cover contrasting with the red that Sorn had chosen for her confession, and she gave it to Sorn, leaving the other girl to take it in surprise. 

And then she answered Sorn’s question. 

“This is what I hear whenever I see you smile.”

Sorn swallowed, a bubble of happiness threatening to take over her being, and she opened the book with one hand, the other shaking slightly in SeungHee’s grip. The dark haired girl pressed their palms together comfortingly and moved closer to Sorn, her voice low and mellow as she sang out the words that caught Sorn’s attention on the first page. 

_ I’m filled with memories that I only know with you, in moments that I sink into because I know you’ll be there, holding my hand and falling together.  _

_ With colours that remind me of you, the light in my dream that I have always followed. _

_ It has always been you. _

Sorn choked back a sob that welled up in her throat, SeungHee laughing softly at her. 

But for once, SeungHee didn’t tease her, choosing instead to speak quietly, lovingly, adoringly. 

“These are the songs I wanted you to hear.”

And because it was them, because it was on brand for them, Yeeun’s voice rang out through the store, her head peeking out from the back room, her face scrunched up with tears while SeungYeon was bawling beside her. 

“I can’t believe they finally confessed to each other!”

Sorn and SeungHee jumped at the sound, the soft smile on SeungHee’s face turning into a scowl.

“What are you guys doing there?!”

Yeeun, pretending not to hear, continued to wail. 

“I have to give Eunbin five bucks now! Why couldn’t you have done it next week!!”

Sorn laughed loudly, teary and happy as she pressed into SeungHee’s side, marvelling in the way SeungHee never lost contact with her even as she was scolding Yeeun. 

“You’re too young to be making bets!”

“I grew old enough watching the two of you not know you’re in love with each other!”

“Jang Yeeun!”

And Sorn hugged the notebook tight to her chest, her nose buried in SeungHee’s hair and she thought to herself.

It was worth taking the chance after all.

*

(And because it was them, SeungHee had to end the moment with-

“Wait, I just realised, I can’t date you.”

“What?! Why?!”

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to go out with you when you thought I was a basic white bitch-”

“SeungHee, you need to let it go, this is unhealthy-”

“What was unhealthy was the insane amount of sugar you wanted me to drink-”

“Oh my god, I take it back, give me back my tears, this is a scam!”

“The scam is that drink disguised as coffee-”

“This is whom my dumbass fell in love with, I cannot  _ believe _ -”)

*

The bell on top of the door rang, jerking SeungHee into work mode automatically, her eyes never leaving the book in front of her. 

“Welcome to Peony For Your Thoughts!”

And then she heard a familiar chuckle. 

She raised her head to see Sorn, one hand holding her latte, the other a sketchbook, the smile on her face immediate. 

“Hey, I thought you didn’t get out of class till later.”

She took the drink from Sorn, placing it on top of the counter before pressing her smile against Sorn’s, a gentle warmth that reminded her of sunshine after a thunderstorm. 

Sorn hummed quietly.

“We got out early. And I didn’t want to go to the store, MiYeon is there and Minnie is still grovelling.”

She settled into the seat beside SeungHee easily, leaving SeungHee to follow suit, the both of them huddled behind the counter. 

“MiYeon is more stubborn than I give her credit for.”

Sorn laughed. 

“I think she enjoys Minnie tripping over her feet trying to please her.”

Her eyes fell onto the page, taking in the song SeungHee was working on. 

“New song?’

SeungHee nodded, picking up the drink and taking a sip. 

“Yeah. Want to hear it?”

She waited for Sorn to nod (not that her girlfriend would do anything else) before preparing to sing, clearing her throat for good measure.

And promptly sneezed, eliciting a laugh from Sorn.

SeungHee scowled and glared at the blonde, reaching over her for her bag and her antihistamines. 

Damned allergies. 


End file.
